Saber Wolf
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Takes place after 'Continental Drift'. A young saber-toothed tiger seeks out his adventure to see if there are other sabers around, though he was raised by wolves. What's unexpected...it's his long-lost brother! Enjoy!
1. Personal Quest

This has been on my mind since I've seen 'Ice Age: Continental Drift' and I had an imagination for this one as to what if Diego had a long-lost brother...who's also raised by wolves his whole life. I hope you guys enjoy it! Takes place a few months after the events of 'Ice Age 4'.

* * *

Saber Wolf

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Personal Quest

Early late afternoon somewhere in the Ice Age, a young saber-toothed tiger; dark blue eyes, weighs at 78 pounds, orange and black fur; is standing on the edge of a cliff, looking over at the ocean, just all alone in a quiet space of his own where no one else can interrupt him, like he's in a pretty good space in his life.

"Yo, Braxton!"

He turns around and sees a few of his brothers; all wolves coming towards him being energetic towards the tiger, which made him react the same way they are and he said, "Sup, bros?"

"Daydreaming again, ain't ya?" one grey wolf asked.

Braxton rolled his eyes at that response, then scoffed at him and said, "What do you think, Ravi?"

Ravi snickers at Braxton for a while and then comes to him and placed him on a headlock and said, "You're such a weird tiger, man!"

Braxton grunts for a while and after Ravi lets go of him, Braxton shook his head and said, "I may be weird, but at least I'm a classy weirdo."

"Oh, and I'm not classy?" asked Ravi.

"More like assy classy." Braxton added.

The other wolves howled with laughter after Braxton made that little wordplay reversable point and one white wolf exclaimed, "You got burned!"

"Well played, Braxton. Well played." Ravi snorted.

Braxton smirks at his wolf brother at this and he said, "You always told me to bring your A-game and I brought it."

"Yeah, but when it comes to girls, you have no game." Ravi said, smirking back at him.

Braxton rolled his eyes at Ravi for that particular comment on failing to impress the girls and he said, "I show off. That doesn't count."

"But you make a fool of yourself. It kinda makes it hard for them to give them what they might want from them." Ravi added.

"Not my fault."

One black wolf comes in between the two brothers and he said to them, "All right...Ravi and Braxton, can we like forget about girls for one minute? Braxton, mom wants you."

That perked up Braxton's ears a little bit and said, "What does she want?"

"Probably to cuddle up for some milk." Ravi pointed out.

The black wolf glared at Ravi and then placed his hindquarters to his face to get him to stop talking and Braxton looks at Ravi and said, "Sucks to be you, dude."

Braxton walks away while Ravi started to muffle in protest to tell his brother to get off of him while the black wolf lets out a small laugh and then he gets off and all Ravi could do is let out a big exhale of fresh air and said, "You butt stinks, dude!"

"No kidding. I almost wanted to dump on you." the black wolf said, with a smirk.

Ravi felt completely disgusted by what he just mentioned and he said, "That's really messed up, Munk."

Later on, Braxton walks over to his wolf mother; a grey wolf with black stripes and weighs in at 57 pounds, dark brown eyes; and he comes closer to her as he went beside her and said, "You wanted to see me, mom?"

His mother turns around and sees her only tiger son standing there and she lets out a smile and nuzzled him a little, making Braxton purr a little bit and she said, "How are you, son?"

"Just fine, I guess. Despite me and Ravi are going at each other again." Braxton answered.

She looks at Braxton in the eye for a minute and she lets out her little concerned face, which Braxton already figured it out for himself whenever something's wrong or if there's something that she wants to tell him, but wouldn't know how he would react and he said, "What's wrong this time?"

"There's something that I think I should tell you." his mother added.

"Are you having puppies again?" asked Braxton.

"No. I've already gave birth to your new brothers and sisters a month ago." his mother replied.

"Oh, thank goodness. Because I don't think I could handle having more little brothers or sisters other than the ones that really bug me." Braxton replied.

Then, his mother looked at Braxton in the eye and he was ready to brace himself for what's happening and he said, "Remember a few years ago when you told me where you came from?"

"Uh-huh. You told me that you found me deep in the snow when I was a baby cub and took me in as a part of the family. The only tiger that's raised by wolves while other sabers are extinct." Braxton replied.

"Actually...that part's not really true." his mother replied.

That sorta surprised Braxton and he widened his eyes after hearing what his mother just told him that all sabers are not extinct. He then looked at her and asked, "What?"

She looked down on the ground, a little nervous that she had hidden the truth from Braxton as he didn't want him to know until he was sure and Braxton said, "Mom...what are you saying?"

"The thing is...your birth mother gave you up after you were born because she was being threatened by this gang of other wolves. They were going after you and your mother and she tried her best to keep you safe, but with them close on her tail...it became much harder for her because she had no other options. So...she felt like the only thing she had to do is give you up. It wasn't because she didn't love you or that she didn't care about you, but it's because she would rather give up her life for you rather than watch you get killed. She died after that and I took you in as my son." she replied.

Braxton was almost speechless because he had always felt like he was the only tiger in a family of wolves and how he lived with them his whole life without even knowing the full story and he lets out a sharp exhale and then looked at her in the eye and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You were too young to remember." she stated.

"You know, my whole life...I always felt like I was the only living saber-toothed tiger after their extinction. Are you saying there's more still alive?" asked Braxton.

"There might be...but I don't know."

Braxton lets out a deep sigh and blinked his eyes twice and then looks at his mother again and he walks up to her and said, "Maybe I can find out for myself."

His mother was a little surprised and a little worried about Braxton's choice he just made and she said, "You know how much I worry about you, Braxton. Ever since you were a little tiger cub, I would hold you in my paws and you said that you'd never let go no matter what."

He could see that his wolf mother was worried for Braxton's safety and they were never apart from each other and he came close to her and nuzzled her softly and said, "I also told you that you'll always be my mother no matter what and I always appreciate you taking me in. And for accepting my weirdness."

"Oh, Braxie...you're not weird. You've very unique." she said, rubbing his head.

Braxton smiled at his mother for that compliment that he's heard for years, but has always felt really weird to everyone else and he said, "Thanks, mom."

Later on, Braxton explains to his wolf brothers and sisters about what he told his mom about his past life and they were pretty surprised and shocked to hear this as they never knew that much about it before. Ravi was the most surprised out of all of them and he said, "Man, Brax...that's rough."

"I know. It just kinda made me think like...am I really the only surviving saber left?" asked Braxton.

"Was she serious?" asked another wolf.

"Yep."

"Man, are you okay?" asked Munk.

Braxton blinked his eyes for a second and he said, "I guess. But you know, I think I'll be fine. I just gotta know for myself."

One female wolf looked at Braxton in the eye and she asked, "You really think you can find one saber toothed tiger around these parts?"

"You know that I can do anything, Sabra. Even finding some gazelles so quick that you'd learn how to chase and eat them." Braxton said.

Sabra lets out a sarcastic smirk at her tiger brother and said, "Overachiever."

"Eh, whatever..."

"I don't know, Brax. Are you really able to do this?" asked Ravi.

Braxton sighed at this and was deep in thought at that particular question and he said, "I don't know yet...but my stomach tells me I should. I just gotta know."

* * *

What did you guys think so far? Originally, it was either gonna be Travis or Rex, but I came up with Braxton because it might fit. Next up, Diego!


	2. Anxiety of Fatherhood

We now focus on Diego! And of course...both Shira and Diego are gonna be expectant parents.

* * *

Chapter 2: Anxiety of Fatherhood

At Switchback Cove

Diego runs halfway around the island to check on his mate, Shira because he's very frantic about her well-being, especially with the fact that she's pregnant. He turns around and says, "Come on! We gotta hurry!"

Right behind him is Peaches and Ethan, that are holding onto a leaf of water for Shira and Peaches said, "We're coming, Uncle Diego!"

Diego quickly ran faster than ever while Peaches and Ethan try to catch up with him and already, Ethan became exhausted by carrying some water and he said, "Yo, your tiger uncle is really tripping with this."

"I don't blame you. But he's just completely excited about the baby." Peaches replied.

They kept moving until they caught up with Diego and they just continued running and running until they've reached Shira and he said, "Is it time yet? Is it coming?"

Shira looks up at her mate and she rolled her eyes at that and said, "Diego...Diego, relax. It's not time yet. Just a little false alarm."

Diego sighed in relief while Ethan was completely annoyed by the fact that it was a false alarm and he said, "Man, you brought us all the way down to get some water and end up in a false alarm? That's messed up."

Peaches, on the other hand was a little more silent about the false alarm and didn't take it the way Ethan took it and just went to Shira and said, "When's it coming out? I'm just happy to be an aunt."

Shira lets out a smile and told Peaches, "Thank you, Peaches. I just hope Diego can just contain himself by the time the baby comes."

"Or maybe I can place him on a trunk-headlock if there's a false alarm." Ethan commented.

Diego heard that comment and he lets out a stern growl to Ethan, saying to him, "You do not want to mess with me. I may be a soon-to-be father, but that doesn't mean that I won't rip out your lungs."

Ethan lets out a mock whimper and said, "I'm shaking in my fur. I'm gonna be tackled by a kitty daddy."

Peaches clears her throat and she said to them, "Guys, please. Can we not fight for once?"

Diego immediately gains his composure and simmered himself down a little, then clears his throat and said, "I'll try to relax."

"And I'll try not to rag on your uncle D." Ethan remarked.

After that, Manny, Sid, Granny, Louis, Ellie, Crash and Eddie came as quick as they could to see what's happening to Shira...and Peaches told them that it was all just a false alarm, which sorta infuriates Sid and Granny at the same time and Sid said, "Another false alarm? Man, Diego...you're just like Manny when you were bracing yourself for Peaches."

Manny groans at this and shook his head in embarassment and said, "You had to go there, didn't you Sid?"

"True story." Sid replied.

Suddenly, Granny poked Diego in the head and said, "You telling me you ain't got a baby?"

"Not yet, Granny. But I'm just hoping it comes out soon." Diego replied.

"I would meet that baby's father and give him a piece of my mind right now." Granny said, shaking her cane.

Diego looked at her in a confused loom after what Granny mentioned and he said, "Uh...you mean me, right?"

"Nah, that's not you."

Ellie chuckled softly and could understand what the two sabers are going through with it comes to having their first kid and she said to Shira, "I know what you guys are going through. Manny was very frantic when I almost had Peaches and he was super overprotective of me."

Manny looks over at Ellie and tries to forget about the time he was completely freaking out over the birth and he said, "Nobody wants to hear that story. Besides, that was then."

"I would like to hear it. That sounds a lot like Diego to me." Shira said, with a chuckle.

Diego groans in response to that as he didn't want to hear that part either and said, "Actually, Manny's right. That's just too embarassing."

"Well, you were about to leave the herd to live with Buck in that underground dinosaur place before Peaches' birth." Ellie pointed out.

That kinda shocked Peaches a little and she went to him and asked, "Is that true?"

Diego clears his throat and tried to keep a straight face about it and replied, "Some of it."

"And look at you now...you're gonna be a daddy-waddy-poo." Sid said, in baby talk.

"Shut it, Sid."

Manny did clear this up a little bit and he said to the two tigers and related to that particular subject and said, "What you guys are going through is totally normal. I do have to admit that I suppose I have been a teensy-weensy little bit freaked out over Ellie's pregnancy."

"Suppose?" asked Sid.

"Have been?" asked Diego.

"Teensy-weensy?" asked Crash and Eddie, in unison.

"A bit?" asked Ellie.

Manny then groans at this and said, "All right, all right. I was very freaked out. But now when I look at Diego freaking out, I can make fun of myself and the way I used to be."

"Give me a break, Manny." Diego added.

Louis then went over to Shira and he said to her, "If it's born, me and Peaches would be more than happy to babysit them for you."

"We'll think about that. But I think it's a pretty good idea." Shira added.

"And me too!" Sid agreed.

Shira then chuckled at Sid's willingness to babysit and she said, "Nice try."

"Aw, come on! I'm good with kids! Tell her, Diego. Tell her how much I'm good with kids!" Sid exclaimed.

Diego looks up at Sid for a minute and said, "I'm gonna have to side with Shira on this one."

Sid pouted and crossed his arms and lets out a whine and said, "No fair."

Shira looks up at her mate about Sid's immature antics and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And this is what we're gonna deal with for the rest of our lives." Diego answered.

Later that day, Diego looks over the view of the ocean, just thinking about the hopes and fears of fatherhood, but mostly fears because he's always used to unlimited freedom and no responsibility as a tiger, but all of that is pretty much a thing of the past now that he's gonna be a dad. He lets out a deep sigh and tries to get that fear out of his head, but he's really unsure of himself if he can step up to the plate and become a father.

Manny slowly walks over and found Diego sitting there and he knows exactly what he's thinking about and he makes his way behind him and he said, "Need some company?"

Diego didn't really say much, but just allowed him to hang out anyway and Manny could tell that he's feeling a huge amount of responsibility carrying out being a dad. Manny then tells him, "You go from not having a cub to actually having one anyway."

Manny tries to lighten the mood up a little and Diego turns away for a second and that pretty much caused a little bit of silence between the two. Manny then clears his throat and said, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Nervous? Me?" Diego asked.

Manny didn't want to respond to that because he already knows anyway and then Diego replied, "I'm terrified."

"You know, I've known you a long time and you've never been terrified of anything. Except for water." Manny replied.

"This is a lot deeper than water. I've never been a dad before. It's just...so many times that I watch you and Peaches together...it makes me wish that I could've had those same experiences with my dad before he passed away. It's all new to me and I...I just don't wanna be a failure." Diego added.

Manny was very surprised to see a vulnerable side of Diego because it was the part of him he'd been hiding, but wasn't that surprised about the fears of being a new dad. He then said to Diego, "Hey, I understand what you're going through. I was worried about me failing as a dad too...although it's not the first time even before Peaches and Ellie came into my life. But once you look at that precious baby for the first time, you can't help that feeling that comes into your life and realize that it's about her...or him. You've always been one to risk your life for us and for Shira and with this baby, you can do the same."

"I know. But it's not just Shira I'm worried about. I'm gonna be responsible for who knows how many cubs. Like...there's this huge amount of pressure on me on how am I gonna keep them safe and make sure they're loved. I'm not one to feel those kinds of things." Diego said.

"Well...what do you feel?" asked Manny.

"Unsure of myself." Diego replied.

Manny then said to him, "I'm gonna give you some advice about fatherhood that you probably might not know...don't be afraid of being a dad and do not worry about what you'll think of yourself. Just be the best father you know you can be and no matter what it takes, don't give up when it gets tough. I'm not gonna say fatherhood is gonna be easy for you because it has challenges...especially when they get older. But you just have to ask yourself do I wanna fail or do I wanna succeed?"

Diego pondered on that thought for a second and he knows he has to be there for Shira and his future cubs and it almost sinks in for a while, but totally got what he was saying. He then said to Manny, "I may need some huge support, but I do wanna succeed."

"I know you will. You've been Uncle Diego to my daughter ever since she was born and now I'm gonna be...Uncle Manny." Manny said, with a smile.

Diego chuckled softly after that and he said, "You're right about that."

"I just wanna let you know that I really appreciate you looking after Ellie when she was about to give birth and I hope I can do the same for Shira." Manny added.

Diego was deeply surprised that Manny would do that for him and he said, "Really? You don't really have to do that."

"I want to. Think of it as...you did this for me and I'm gonna do this for you because you're the closest thing I have as a brother." Manny added.

Diego blinked his eyes twice after hearing the term 'brother' come out of Manny's mouth and they did always have that brotherhood-like bond between a saber and a mammoth and in response, Diego told him, "You're my brother too, Manny. A cranky one, but a real brother."

"Thanks, Diego."

Manny walked away with a smile on his face, leaving Diego alone with his thoughts and all of the stuff Manny just mentioned has started to make sense now and he hopes that he'll be a good father to his cubs someday.

* * *

Wasn't that awesome?! We focus on Braxton next!


	3. Finding Out for Myself

Braxton still has to find out more about himself and wants to see if there are more sabers out there. But first...we see a scene with him and his wolf stepdad.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Out for Myself

At the wolf's cave, Braxton walks over to the base of the rock to look at the early sunrise coming up as a whole lot of things were coming in his mind; like why did he ever felt like he was the only saber that's still alive and if he is really the last one around here. All of those thoughts were really increasing his curiosity to know more about himself.

Without even knowing, a white wolf walks by; male, about 87 pounds, dark brown eyes and has black stripes on his face; walks behind him and without a single word, he comes up to him and just looked up at Braxton for a while.

Braxton turns around and he looks at him and he lets out a deep sigh and just said, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son." he replied.

The two didn't really say pretty much anything to each other because they didn't really know what to say at all and he wolf cleared his throat and said, "Braxton...your mother wanted me to come in and check on you, just to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine, Tuck." Braxton replied.

Tuck lets out a deep sigh that he just addressed him as 'tuck' instead of 'dad' and the white wolf scratched his ear and then said, "You know, you can just call me 'dad' instead of 'Tuck' or 'sir'. I'm not out to replace your dad, but I wanna try to be a dad for you."

"I know you are. But...I'm just not sure yet." Braxton replied.

Tuck blinked his eyes for a while and more silence came between wolf stepdad and tiger stepson because at times, they don't see eye to eye, but they don't have a bad relationship either. They just don't really know each other pretty well, partly because of the fact that he's the only saber in a family of wolves.

"Braxton...I also heard that you wanted to find out if there were more sabers like you. Is that true?" asked Tuck.

"Yeah." he only replied, not giving him the full story.

"That's pretty interesting." Tuck added.

Tuck then looked at Braxton again and he said, "Well...I just came by to see if you're okay."

He then walks away quietly, leaving Braxton alone with even more thoughts coming in and soon enough, Munk comes in and he said, "Hey, Brax..."

Braxton turns around and sees Munk right behind him and he asked, "What's up?'

Munk then smirks at his saber tiger brother and said, "Bet you can't catch us."

That was enough to make Braxton get up in all fours and go on an energetic stage where he can chase him down and said, "Dream on, Munk. I can get you faster than any other wolf."

Munk then runs off, laughing and Braxton immediately sprints down behind him to catch up with the black wolf and as he chased him down, his other brothers were already running around, trying to not let Braxton win. But just as they were about to outsmart him, Braxton leaps up in the air and dogpiles on Munk and Ravi and he does a little howl in victory.

Ravi grunts in effort to get him off and he said, "Get off me, Brax."

Braxton pants heavily and he gets off of him and looks up at Ravi in the eye and asked, "What's wrong? Can't take the fact that I beat you at your own game?"

"He does have a point, Rav. He's the one tiger that can do anything that us wolves can do." Munk added.

"Except doing a mating call." Ravi scoffed.

Braxton growls in response and he said, "So you you guys can do, I can do better."

Another wolf guffaws in response and he said, "No way, man!"

"You wish." Ravi added.

Sometime later that day, Braxton walks around and is still curious about finding out for himself that some sabers are still alive and just want to know who he really is.

"Braxton?"

He turns around and sees his wolf mother standing there and she could see in his eyes that he's considering making that choice he had made and she said, "You think it's time?"

"Might be. I just hope that I can find who I am and see if they still exist." Braxton implied.

She then came to him and just gave him a hug and Braxton definitely accepted it and she said, "Just be safe."

"Of course I will."

It wasn't long until the wolf clan gathered around to see Braxton head off to find out if sabers still exist and he turned to the others and said, "This isn't goodbye. It's more like a see you later."

"Hey, bro...just remember us." Munk said.

Braxton chuckled at this and he said, "Dude...I'm gonna come back. I don't know when will it be, but I'll be back."

The wolf siblings understood that very quickly and they dogpiled him just to make sure he doesn't forget where he can come back home to and after that, he walks out of the domain off on his personal quest and the wolf mother looked on with tears in her eyes and said, "Be careful, Braxton."

* * *

He's off! Wonder where he will go?


	4. Journey Making

He makes the journey! But what does he do to find out where it takes him?

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey Making

Braxton traveled further away from his wolf home as he made this journey to find some existing sabers on his own and see if it's possible that they're still alive. He's hoping that he can see that he's not the last one alive and will be able to find a lot more about himself in more ways than one. He's always been known as a weird half tiger/half wolf when it comes to being with his brothers and how he's always been questioned because of that.

That sorta thing had always embedded in his mind for as long as he could remember as he was labeled as 'unusual', 'strange' or just plain 'weird' and he felt as if that most people would like him if he tried to be like everyone else just to be liked, but even that is a big challenge for someone like him to get used to.

'You are one weird kid.'

'Why can't you be normal like us wolves?'

'Braxton, you're not weird. You're just...different.'

'This Braxton guy is strange.'

'How do you guys raise a saber toothed tiger as a part of the family?'

Braxton lets out a deep sigh and just tried his best to shake it off, but it always comes at him without even giving it a second thought and it always goes through his head that is he what everyone claims him to be...just a weird person.

It never did hurt anyone, but he has come to wonder that maybe being the only saber in a sea of wolves might've caused everyone a little bit of uncertainty. He lets out a sigh and tries to get it out of his head.

"You look kinda lost, kid."

Braxton turns around and to his surprise, he sees a badger coming in front of him and he isn't sure why he was talking to him and he said, "I'm not lost. I'm just going on a journey."

"Oh? Where to?"

Braxton chuckled nervously and he said, "I don't know. I just need to find out whether or not sabers are extinct."

The badger looks up at Braxton and he knows that he's standing in front of him and he asked, "Why ask yourself that question? Sabers aren't extinct."

He had proved his point and that made him sigh in relief that they're not all extinct and he said, "That's good to know. Tell me...where do I find one?"

Suddenly, a group of random animals came to him and one said, "Last I checked, there are two saber toothed tigers further away from here."

Braxton felt deeply excited to actually hear this news and he asked, "Two? Where can I find them?"

Somehow, a big whale pops out of nowhere and and Braxton's jaw dropped as it stared at him face-to-face and he said, "There's something you don't see everyday."

Then, the whale make a few sounds for him, letting him know about the two sabers he had last recalled seeing and Braxton said, "You know them? Where do I find them?"

The whale makes another sound to tell Braxton the location where they could be and he said, "Siren's Cove? You sure?"

The whale nods his head and then opens his mouth, motioning him to head inside, but Braxton chuckled softly and said, "Do you prefer me riding on your back?"

Suddenly, the whale motions him to an abandoned ice ship facing towards the direction and as Braxton looks at it, he said, "That works better."

A couple of minutes later, he got inside the giant ice chunk and he's hoping that it'll lead him to where he could be and then he said to the whale, "I hope you're right."

With a simple nudge on the head from the ice ship, Braxton's set sailing and said, "Switchback Cove, here I come. I hope they'll like me."

* * *

And off he goes!


	5. Huge Challenge

Of course..with any journey, there's humongous challenges to get there. And Braxton is about to learn that challenge.

* * *

Chapter 5: Huge Challenge

As the iceberg ship was sailing by, Braxton went from anxiety to amazement when he looked up at the entire view of the ocean and he could not believe that there was so much more open freedom all over and he lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Wow...this is amazing."

He had never felt this free before in his life and to be by the open seas, it made him feel like he was going to another world and just imagined what's it like on the other side. Braxton takes a deep breath and just takes it all in as he closed his eyes and lets his fur blow through the breeze.

Without a second thought, he didn't notice that the whale was going underwater, but the second he heard that splash, he opened his eyes and walked toward to see how he's doing and to his surprise, he's gone. Anxiety and nervousness comes back to him a little bit as he's now going on this trip alone, but is trying not to let this get too scary.

"Just remember what you're coming for, Brax. You'll be fine. I mean...it's not like anything could happen, right?" asked Braxton.

Braxton tried to make the most of it and all of a sudden, the whale comes up the side towards the ship, giving the saber great relief that its sticking around and he said, "Please don't ever leave me like that again."

The whale nods in response and Braxton was able to ease his mind a little bit as he went on his journey to where he's going and took some time to gather his thoughts together on how he'll react when he meets them for the first time. However, he started to feel really homesick from being so further from his home with his adopted wolf family. He would have some second thoughts about this because he's starting to miss his wolf brothers and they've always been like really great brothers despite the fact that they get on each other's nerves all the time.

Braxton just laid flat down on the iceberg and look up at the sky for a while and just thought about them for a while and he blinked twice and said, "I miss you guys."

A few minutes later, Braxton sees the clouds forming from light to increasingly dark in a matter of minutes and he was beginning to feel a little scared, not knowing what to do and by the time he heard the thunder rumble and lightning strike, he knew that something was wrong. Braxton kept a steady pace of keeping himself calm, but he was started to get a little worried.

"Okay...I am seriously freaking out right now." Braxton said, getting a little anxious.

As if that wasn't enough, he noticed the waves are getting a little bigger and he wasn't sure how much longer until this lasts and it's starting to worry him to the brink.

All of a sudden, the rain starts pounding in so quickly and the winds were blowing a lot more rougher and Braxton sees that this is no ordinary storm he's facing on his own. The rain soaks through Braxton's fur and he just looks around to see if the whale's still there and once again, he was nowhere in sight, increasing more worry that he has to brave the storm by himself.

Then, he saw that the iceberg ship was going fast as the waves were picking up speed as he went on this out of control ride where he braced himself for what's coming his way next as it went towards the danger route. Braxton was clutching on for dear life and then, the wave plows through the iceberg from the left and to the right.

Braxton was really scared and he didn't know what was gonna happen next, but he knows that it's not gonna be good. The thunder continues to rumble as the lightning struck five times and he hears a slight crack on the iceberg ship coming by and he was extremely freaked at this and when it split in two, Braxton tried to hold on, but the storm became so strong that the waves crashed him out of it and fell down to the water.

Braxton immediately swam to the surface of the water and when he popped out of there, he tried calling out to the whale, but all was heard were thunder, lightning and rain pouring down. He then found himself getting slammed by the waves hard and he tries to keep his head above water, but the storm was proving to be a big ordeal.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Braxton screamed.

He was most likely desperate for help, but the waves were relentlessly pummeling down hard on him and just slammed him through the ocean and he tries calling for help again, but his cries were not heard and he was really scared. He lets out a few whimpers as he did what he could to stay afloat, but suddenly, another ginormous wave comes in with big force and Braxton tried to swim his way out of it, but there was just no use because it was already reaching up to him.

Braxton just lets out a frightened scream as the wave knocks him out cold underwater, but rose up to the surface unmoving where he was in the middle of the ocean. Finally, the storm subsides, but Braxton was unconscious.

The next day

Back at the island, Peaches, Louis, Ellie and Diego were just walking around the parts of the island and Peaches asked, "Uncle Diego, are you excited about being a dad?"

Diego lets out a worrisome chuckle and replied, "Sorta. I'm just trying to keep my nerves steady."

Crash and Eddie pop out of nowhere and Eddie said to Diego, "So...you're nervous?"

"Don't ask me that." Diego answered.

"But you are kinda nervous anyway, right?" asked Crash.

"No, I'm not nervous."

Crash chuckled in disbelief and he said, "When I get nervous, my butt itches really bad."

"Mine too!" Eddie replied.

Diego groans at that little subject and he said, "I didn't need to hear that."

"Me neither." Peaches agreed.

Louis then turns to Diego and he said, "Mr, Diego...sir. I just wanna ask you...is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I was just about to say that." Peaches added.

Diego lets out a deep exhale after that question that Louis asked and he said, "We don't know yet. When it comes out, I'll let you know. But this is between me and Shira. And don't call me 'Mister'."

"Yes, sir." Louis replied.

Ellie looks at Diego for a while and he said, "Hey, you're gonna be a great dad. Just try not to overdo yourself and remember that we're here."

"I may need the support because I'm having second thoughts." Diego replied.

Peaches was the most surprised to hear what Diego just said and she said, "Why second thoughts?"

"I'm...I'm just not the fatherly type. I still don't know if I'm ready for this big step yet." Diego answered.

"That's not true. You've been like an uncle and a father to me since I was born." Peaches replied.

Diego hated to admit that Peaches was right and what she said made a point that he's been like a second father to Peaches and Ellie commented, "She does have a point. You and Shira are gonna make great parents."

"I hope you're right." Diego added.

As they were heading to the front of the island, Louis was the first one to see something spotting in the water and he immediately got off and scurried under the ground and ended at the ocean and Peaches went after him to see what he's looking for. But what met her eyes was someone floating on top of an iceberg and she said, "Hey, guys! Over here!"

Ellie, Diego, Crash and Eddie immediately rushed over to the shore and they saw someone floating by and as it reaches close to the shore, they were surprised to see that it was an unconscious saber toothed tiger lying there, looking almost lifeless.

"Uncle Diego...do you know this person? He looks like he's one of your kind." Peaches asked.

Diego looks over at this kid and he replied, "No. I don't know him. But those stripes...they almost seem kinda familiar."

"He looks like he's in bad shape." Ellie added, as he looked at him.

Peaches couldn't help but feel sorry for the young kid and she said, "Poor guy. We should bring him to safety."

"Good idea." Ellie added.

Ellie picks him up with her trunks and then puts him on his back as they proceeded to head off. Then, Diego looks at Louis for a second and said, "Good eye, pipsqueak."

"Thanks, Diego. And it's Weiner...I mean, Louis."

* * *

Braxton made it...even though he's unconscious. You'll get a humongous surprise about them in the next chapter!


	6. Diego's Shocking Revelation

And here's where Braxton meets the herd and both him and Diego receive shocking news about each other!

* * *

Chapter 6: Diego's Shocking Revelation

Braxton lets out a weak moan as he slowly opened his eyes and finds himself in a very different place in an open environment and all he heard were waves crashing down, but it was sunny outside. He grunts as he got himself up on all four feet and he softly said, "Where am I?"

Everything seems unfamiliar to him that he started to get a little nervous about his whereabouts is and how he got there and he whispered to himself, "This is freaking me out."

He walks slowly until someone bumps in front of him and he turns around and screams in response and then started growling and said, "Who are you and why am I here?!"

Peaches began getting a little nervous about his reaction and he said, "Easy. I just saved your life."

Braxton then subsides his fierceness and then looks at her and replied, "I'm sorry about that. Thought you were coming after me."

"No, I just came to see if you're okay." Peaches replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...all I could remember is this storm and I almost drowned at that ocean. Am I dead?" asked Braxton.

"No, you're alive. My friend Louis spotted you floating on that tiny iceberg and my mom carried you while you were out cold and just placed you here until you woke up." Peaches explained.

Braxton rubs his head a little bit to make sure there's no permanent damage on him and he said, "Well, thanks. That's actually kind of you."

"I'm Peaches. What's your name?"

"Braxton."

Just then, Ellie comes by and she sees Braxton up on his feet and she said, "Hello. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I mean...I am a little messed up after that storm, but I'll be okay." Braxton replied.

Ellie smiled and said, "Very glad to hear that. What's your name, kid?"

"Braxton."

"I'm Ellie and I see you met my daughter, Peaches."

Braxton chuckled softly at this and he said, "Yeah, we met. Could you kinda tell me where I am?"

"You're at Switchback Cove, sweetie."

That widened the saber's eyes to hear that he's reached his destination and as he looked around, he lets out a slight chuckle and then said, "I actually made it. Sweet mother of freaking cauliflower, I made it."

Just then, Louis pops out under the ground and he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Braxton replied.

"I'm Louis."

"I'm Braxton."

Braxton then turns to Ellie and Peaches and then he asked, "Are there any sabers here? You know, the ones I kinda look like?"

"You mean, Diego and Shira? Yeah, they're here." Ellie replied.

Braxton then laughs in complete excitement and he said, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew saber toothed tigers aren't extinct!"

"Why would they be?" asked Peaches.

"I thought I was the only saber-toothed tiger still standing...after my mom died." Braxton replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie." Ellie said.

Braxton blinked his eyes a few times and he said, "It's cool. I just need to know who I am though...because I'm sorta unusual in a different species. Where do I find them?"

"We'll take you to them." Peaches added.

"All righty. Lead the way." Braxton said, as he followed the two mammoths.

Louis then hopped out of the ground and walked by Peaches' side and Braxton completely felt like he's actually gonna see what they look like in person and he feels a mixed amount of nervousness and excitement when he meets them. Not long after, they finally made it where Diego and Shira are and Ellie turns to Braxton and said, "There they are."

Braxton sees them for the first time and for once in his life, he's seeing two actual saber-toothed tigers and that's the whole reason of searching for a long time if he's really the only saber around. They walked up to them and Ellie said, "Hey, Diego."

"Hey, Ellie. I see the kid's up." Diego said, looking at Braxton.

Braxton walks up to Diego and just one look at Diego's eyes completely brought him to a familiar trance and he tilts his head to the side and asked, "Have we known each other before?"

"Not that I know of...although the stripes are familiar to me." Diego replied.

Braxton then clears his thorat and said, "Anyway...I'm Braxton."

"Diego."

Braxton then asked Diego, "Why do you think my stripes look familiar to you?"

"I don't know. I think I might've seen them before. But...maybe I'm just seeing things." Diego replied.

Shira then clears her throat to Diego, hinting that he forgot to introduce her to him and Diego chuckled softly and said, "Sorry. This is my mate, Shira."

"Nice to meet you, Shira. I'm Braxton." Braxton said, with a smile.

"You too." Shira replied.

"Shira's pregnant, by the way." Louis said, all of a sudden.

Diego glares at Louis for bringing that part up and he said, "Did anyone ask you?"

"What, I'm just throwing it out there. Plus, I think Braxton needs to know." Louis replied.

Braxton laughs at this and he said, "Wow, that's pretty awesome. I think I can really howl to that."

All of a sudden, Braxton lets out a very sharp howl that somewhat brought most of the others in a state of confusion and a little bit weirded out about the fact that he actually howled. Shira then asked him, "Did...you just howl?"

"Yeah. I can do other things to...I can like hunt, dogpile, roll over and other stuff. Except for a mating call to all girl wolves and for some reason, they're always Alpha's. I don't really get that." Braxton added.

Diego suddenly seemed very puzzled by how he described what he just mentioned and he asked, "And may I ask...why you have those skills when you're a tiger? No offense."

Braxton chuckled a little bit and he said, "This is gonna sound crazy and you might say that I'm a little weird...but I'm actually half wolf."

"You're half...wolf?" asked Diego, in disbelief.

"Yep. I was raised with a family of wolves and all I remembered when I was young that a grey wolf came in and raised me. So...I've been around wolves my whole life and you learn what they do...pretty quickly." Braxton explained.

"That doesn't sound too weird to me." Peaches added.

"You think so? I've always been labeled as weird or strange when I do everything they do." Braxton replied.

"Did you have a tiger family?" asked Shira.

"I used to, but my mom died...due to some other vicious wolves that threatened her life." Braxton answered.

Diego froze for a second and had already pictured that memory in his head and he said, "Same as mine. She died when I was almost a little older."

"The one memory I have of my actual mother are those..."

"Dark green eyes." they both said, in unison.

As soon as they said the same sentence, they turned to each other and Diego asked, "Why did we say the same thing?"

"Wait...if our birth mom has those eye colors, that must mean that...holy crap." Braxton added.

"Meaning what?" asked Shira.

"Diego's my big brother."

That sent Diego in a huge amount of shock that he met his little brother for the first time, face to face and those stripes on his forehead made sense to that and the fact that he never knew he was related...Diego's body was freaking numb and couldn't move at all. Shira came to him and she said, "Diego...are you there?"

And in response, Diego fainted to the ground, still in shock to the realization that Braxton is not only his little brother, but that he's also half wolf/half tiger. Braxton clears his throat and said, "I think he took that well, don't ya think?"

* * *

Whoa...didn't expect that to come forward, huh? Well...the rest of the herd finds out about the shocking fact that Braxton and Diego are brothers! You'll see it coming up!


	7. Unusual First Impression

And in true 'Ice Age' fashion, nothing is short of normal when it comes to this herd. And their reaction to Diego having a younger brother...very unusual.

* * *

Chapter 7: Unusual First Impression

Diego slowly opens his eyes and almost sees some of his friends checking on him to see if he's all right and as they saw him wake up, Manny asked, "You all right, Diego?"

Diego lets out a huge groan as he got up and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...I don't think I've ever felt this shocked before in my life."

"Look, dude...if this is a false alarm for the baby, you are on your own." Ethan added.

Diego responded to that with a growl and said, "No, it is not that."

Ethan breathes a sigh of relief after that and said, "Oh, good...because the first thing I would do with that water is spill it on ya."

Peaches clears her throat to diffuse the situation between him and Diego and she said, "Not helping."

Sid then ran towards Diego, obviously freaking out that he fainted and he said, "I know mouth to mouth resusitation!"

Manny groans in disgust and said, "Sid, no need for that. Diego's up."

Sid stops himself and then notices Diego was already standing up and awake and he exhaled deeply in relief and said, "That's good. Because I wasn't gonna get a chance to lick his butt to wake him up."

Diego glares at Sid and got close to his face and said, "If you did, you wouldn't even like what I would've done."

"Now...Shira told us that you fainted for some reason. I've never seen you faint since...actually, you never fainted." Manny said.

Diego then looks up at Manny in the eye and he responded, "Manny, you will not believe what I had just found out. It's not baby related, by the way. I had just realized that I met..."

"Hey, Diego! You okay?"

All of a sudden, Diego sees Braxton walking by and most of the herd were a little surprised that another saber tiger is in their presence and Diego lets out a slight groan and said, "This is my little brother."

"You have a little brother? That's so sweet!" Sid exclaimed.

"Sid...I didn't even know I had one. I thought I left my other brothers a long time ago." Diego responded.

Braxton gasped in shock after hearing what Diego had just said and he said, "You have another set of brothers? My day has never been luckier!"

Manny stared at Braxton and he tilted his head to the side and asked, "This is your little brother?"

"Of course he is. Diego's my long-lost big brother." Braxton added.

"Look, how did you get here anyway?" Diego answered.

Braxton lets out a sharp whistle and said, "Somebody's got a dose of the cranky juice."

"Diego's always cranky." Eddie spat out.

Braxton clears his throat and he replied, "Anyways...I got here by an iceberg ship. This big whale was kind enough to show me where you guys were because it told me he's familiar with you guys."

Shira was surprised to hear what Braxton just said and asked, "How'd you know what the whale said?"

"I speak whale." Braxton answered.

"That must be Precious. Did he ask you about me?" asked Granny, coming behind him.

"He kinda did mention you and told me to tell you 'hey'." Braxton replied.

"Yo, this kid is weird." Ethan spat out.

Braxton shook his head and then rolled his eyes in response to that, though it's not the first time that he's been called that most of his life and said, "I get that a lot. I'm used to that."

"You're used to people calling you 'weird'?" asked Manny, confused-like.

"Yeah. Most times, people ask me if it's weird being the only saber-toothed tiger in a family of wolves but I don't let it get to me." Braxton added.

Sid and Manny were a little unsure of how person like Braxton is raised with a family of wolves and Manny asked, "You're raised by wolves?"

"Yep. It's kinda the best thing." Braxton said.

Ellie walks in and she said to everyone, "I think we should cut Braxton some slack. I'm sure that he'll adapt to our herd well."

"Herd?" asked Braxton.

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe you and Diego will get to know each other a little bit." Ellie said, smiling.

Diego looks up at Ellie and he said, "You can't be serious. I've already got enough to deal with and adding this kid to the mix...that's too much pressure."

"Diego, you can handle it. In fact, you can do both." Ellie told him.

Diego was reluctant to consider this deal, but he knew that he was familiar with those stripes before and if it's the case, he needs to put that to the test. Ellie then said, "Plus, we saved his life, so we owe it to him."

"All right. I'll go with it." Diego said, with a sigh.

"By the way, I'm Braxton. Put her there." Braxton said to Manny, offering a pawshake.

Sid immediately accepted the handshake and he said, "Boy, have I got some secrets to tell you about Diego."

Braxton's ears perked up after hearing that proposition and said, "Secrets? I'm up for it."

Diego's jaw dropped after hearing that Sid's gonna tell Braxton some secrets about him and Shira said to him, "I think he'll fit in our herd very well."

* * *

Think Braxton will make a new addition to the herd? Watch and see...


	8. Some First Impression

Let's face it...sometimes some first impressions doesn't go exactly as well and that's pretty much the case with Braxton meeting the herd for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 8: Some First Impression

As the night falls down to the island, Braxton was standing at the side of the mountain, just looking at the moon for a while and he knows what to do in a full moon. He starts howling at the moon, almost like letting his wolf family know that he had made it there and found the saber tigers he was hoping he would find.

He was hoping that no one would actually hear a tiger howling at the moon like a wolf because he wouldn't know how they would react to that well. Suddenly, he heard someone walking by and when he turned around, it was only Ellie standing there.

"Oh, hi." Braxton said.

"Nice howling." Ellie replied.

Braxton became a little embarassed and he didn't really know that Ellie was standing there the whole time and he chuckled nervously and asked, "How much of that did you actually happen to hear?"

"All of it. Sounds kinda beautiful." Ellie replied.

"Thanks." Braxton added.

Peaches come up behind her mother and she said to him, "So you're really half wolf?"

"Yeah, I am. It's kinda strange when you think about a saber-toothed tiger living with a pack of wolves, so you learn everything from them." Braxton added.

"Bet that's fun." Peaches said.

"Some of it." Braxton replied.

Ellie comes up to him and she told him, "I know how that feels. Me and Peaches are half possum."

"Half possum?" asked Braxton, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep. I was raised by some possums and I always learn a lot from Crash and Eddie. Even though at times, they're a handful...we're still family." Ellie replied.

Braxton felt like he could easily relate with Ellie and Peaches, simply because of the fact that these two mammoths are half possum and could do anything a possum does and he's sorta that way when he's around Ravi and his wolf brothers and he said, "I know what you mean. I get made fun of a little when I hang around my wolf brothers so much and they would often call me 'halfer' or 'wolf tiger' or the ever famous, 'Saber wolf.' Kinda gets to me, though."

"That's rude of them." Peaches stated.

"Yeah, but what can you do? I have a feeling that this herd might not like me that much...especially Manny." Braxton admitted.

Ellie smiles at him and said, "Don't worry about Manny. He'll grow used to you."

"And Diego too. He just has a lot on his mind, with fatherhood and all." Peaches added.

As much as Braxton was excited to have been reunited with Diego, he wasn't sure if most of them would accept him and he said, "I don't wanna be the reason why I cause everyone major stress because of my mixed-up species. I'm weird like that, but they might see it as a negative thing."

"Not if they see you who you really are inside. Just don't anyone change who you are." Ellie told him.

That advice Ellie gave him deeply resonated with him and he said, "I'll remember that."

"Come on, you can sleep with us tonight."

Braxton nodded his head, apparently happy with that offer and he follows Ellie and Peaches on their way towards the trees where Crash and Eddie were sleeping and Manny was the only one waiting for them and when he saw them with Braxton, he was still really reluctant about this and Ellie said, "Braxton's gonna sleep with us tonight."

"Are you sure that we let him?" asked Manny.

"Come on, Manny. Give him a chance. We can't judge people based on who they are, who they look and who their species are." Ellie replied.

"I still don't know. How are you guys used to a tiger who's raised by wolves?" Manny said.

Braxton clears his throat and said, "I'm standing right here."

Manny looks up and realizes that he is standing in front of them and he said, "I know it's sounds odd, but we're not all perfectly normal."

"Come on dad..." Peaches told him.

Manny still had his doubts, but he knows he couldn't get out of this one and he finally groans and said, "All right, he can stay here."

Braxton then hugs Manny's leg and said, "Thank you very much! And don't worry...you won't even know I'm here."

Manny then motions him to get off and Braxton gladly does so and he tells him, "We'll say you're a new member of the herd, but just don't try too hard."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Braxton.

"Thanks, Manny. He's really a sweet person." Ellie said.

As Braxton lays down on the ground, he witnesses Peaches and Ellie sleeping and hanging upside down on the tree branches and he said, "Whoa...that's cool."

"Only if you're half possum." Peaches told him, with a giggle.

Braxton smiled at this and he said good night to everyone and then, he looks up at the moon and whispered, "Good night, mom."

* * *

Manny's very reluctant to give Braxton a chance, isn't he? Root for Braxton, please! And on the next chapter...he'll get adapted to Switchback Cove.


	9. Starting Fresh

Braxton and Diego have gotten off on the wrong foot on the first day, so let's hope that they'll get a chance to redo.

* * *

Chapter 9: Starting Fresh

Early in the morning, Braxton just walks around the island, just to get a little look around and he just took all of the amazing sights there like this could be a second home to him. He began thinking about Diego and he knows that yesterday didn't get off to a good start because it was pretty weird to know that they're brothers and neither of them actually knew about it. But he's hoping that things will start off new for them and that he'll try to be adapted to a saber tiger lifestyle.

Just then, he sees Diego walking over and when he actually sees Braxton walking by, there was a slew of awkward silence between both of them and Braxton said, "Hey."

"Hey, kid." Diego said.

Braxton then lets out a deep sigh and wanted to get this out of his chest eventually about what had happened and he asked, "You still mad?"

Diego rose his eyebrows in confusion in response and replied, "About what?"

"Well, yesterday when I mentioned that you're my big brother, you didn't seem to take it well. More so than the fact that I'm half wolf." Braxton answered.

"No, I'm not still mad. I'm...kinda surprised and a little shocked, actually. I never thought that you'd show up like this. I mean...it's gonna take me a while to get used to this along with the duties I might have soon, being a dad and all." Diego explained.

Braxton blinked his eyes and he said, "I understand. I just thought maybe today we'd get to know each other a little bit. Hopefully, I won't come across as too weird for you."

Diego chuckled at this and he said, "It's fine. I've been around people a little more weirder. And I've been thinking the same too. At first, I was completely unsure if a saber like you has been raised his whole life living with wolves, but then I remembered that Ellie lived her whole life with possums, so if I can get used to a mammoth who's half possum, I can get used to a saber-toothed tiger who's half wolf."

"So...I guess we're cool now." Braxton added.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll do my best." Diego replied.

Braxton nodded his head in understanding and he said, "Of course."

Diego then walks off and Braxton looks at him and asked, "What, no high-fives or something? Or maybe even like a butt-five?"

"Butt-five?" asked Diego.

"See, with me and my brothers...when something exciting happens to us, we always have the butt-five. It's like having a high-five...only you bump your butts." Braxton answered.

"I don't do that." Diego added.

Braxton nodded his head at that and he said, "Got it. Most of them wouldn't go for it because it leaves your butt sore."

"As much as I'm more interested with this conversation with butts...I really need to check on Shira to see if she's all right." Diego added.

"Yeah, okay. And I need to...look around the island a little. So...I'll see you, later?" asked Braxton.

"Yeah, later." Diego replied.

After Diego left, Braxton lets out a little sigh, knowing that it's pretty much a start to starting anew and hopefully, they'll bring some common ground together. He then walked one way towards the island to continue on exploring and he sees Peaches and Louis coming in and she said, "Good morning, Braxton. Sleep well?"

"Uh-huh." Braxton said.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" Louis asked.

Braxton couldn't believe what Louis just said and he was hoping he heard it right and asked, "You want me to hang out with you guys?"

"Yeah, exactly. Maybe we can get to know about you a little." Peaches agreed.

That made him feel really excited about it and he said, "Yeah, sure! That'd be awesome."

Braxton then followed Peaches and Louis around the island and he felt like he was gonna fit in just fine and Louis then asked, "So, you're really raised by wolves?"

"My whole life." Braxton replied.

"I bet it must be really crazy to have some wolf brothers." Peaches added.

Braxton chuckled and then rolled his eyes at that and replied, "Dude, you have no idea how crazy it gets when you're with them."

* * *

Now that Diego and Braxton are on good terms...we can proceed!


	10. Meeting Up

And here's where Braxton meets Ethan and the gang!

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting Up

As Braxton, Louis and Peaches were walking around the island, they noticed Ethan and his friends coming by and Ethan said, "Hey, Peaches."

"Hey, Ethan." Peaches added.

Just then, he sees Braxton coming in and he said, "Hey, you're the weird-looking saber wolf, aren't ya?"

Braxton nods his head, then rolls his eyes sarcastically after Ethan refers to Braxton as the weird one and he said, "Nice to meet you too."

Steffie looks at him and he said, "Where did this kid come from anyway?"

"I'm actually from the Ice Age. Lots of trees, snow, caves and things like that." Braxton replied.

Peaches looks at Braxton in surprise and replied, "You have? We all used to live there...until our old home was gone."

Braxton gasped in surprise at this and asked, "Really? We kinda stayed where we are because we were high above it all and just watched the whole thing go down."

Louis gasped and asked, "Weren't you scared?"

"Nah, it didn't hit us so we were lucky." Braxton replied.

Ethan chuckled at this and said, "Wow...that's actually impressive. You must be a tough dude."

"Don't get it twisted. I'm not as tough as you think I am." Braxton added.

Ethan turned his attention to Peaches and Louis and he said, "Wanna explore the whole island with us?"

"Of course!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Can Braxton come too?" asked Louis.

Steffie and Megan looked a little unsure if they would allow the new saber tiger hang out with them, but Ethan quickly replied, "Yeah, he seems pretty cool."

"Sweet. I'm looking forward to see what the whole island is like." Braxton answered.

With that, they made their way towards the whole island and as they walked around, Braxton started to get a sense that this entire island is getting bigger and bigger each time they walked in and he asked, "How much further is it?"

"Further than you think." Ethan replied.

It only took them about 20 minutes of walking and when they finally reached this side, all Braxton could say is, "Whoa...bro."

The whole entire view of the island all surrounded with amazing views of the water everywhere and it made it seem like they were sucked into a world they never imagined or even knew existed. Ethan looks up at the others and asked, "What you guys think?"

"Looks pretty big." Louis answered.

"Duh, it's supposed to be big." Megan replied.

"It's amazing. So...what do we do?" asked Peaches.

Ethan then looks over at this big cave opening and he said, "There's a slide there, guys!"

Everyone else comes around and they widened their eyes as they saw how big the whole slide is and how longer it is and Braxton said, "Whoa...how much further is it down there?"

"Maybe you can find that out yourself." Steffie said, giving him a nudge and slides down there.

Braxton started screaming as he slid towards the whole slide and Peaches looked on in surprise and she was gonna get him by going on the whole slide with Louis and before you know it, the rest of the mammoths were going in as well, sliding around the whole inside of the cave.

"Holy...crap...!" Braxton screamed.

Peaches and Louis were screaming the whole time and Peaches was starting to enjoy this whole thing and Louis is trying to keep his composure down and just enjoy himself and one-by-one, they went into different slides and tunnels where they swirled, slid, fell and flipped all the way across.

"This is freaking awesome!" Louis said, screaming.

"I know!" Peaches agreed.

After just 20 minutes of sliding, the slide stopped when they hit the bottom of the cave and Braxton tumbled himself all around and he didn't realize that he almost ran over Sid and luckily, he stopped until he accidently falttened him. He looks up and said, "Hey, you've gotta try this."

"Okay...that would've gone worse." Sid said.

Just then, Peaches popped out and tumbled across and bumped both Braxton and Sid and sooner or later, Steffie, Megan and Ethan all tumbled on top of the each other and Sid got pummeled by their combined weight and he said, "I was wrong...it went worse."

Peaches got up on her feet and she asked, "You okay, Louis?"

"Am I okay? That was...amazing." Louis said, in awe.

Braxton chuckled as he popped out of the mammoth's combined weight and said, "Okay, that was way more fun than jumping out a mountain and landing straight to the mud with my wolf brothers."

"Whoa...you did that?" asked Ethan.

"I happen to be a champion mud flopper." Braxton added.

Sid got himself out of all these three mammoths and shook himself up to get back to his feet and walks over to Peaches and asked, "Does Manny know?"

"Well...not entirely, but I'm sure he's okay with it." Peaches replied.

Braxton looks up at Sid and he said, "Think you oughta try the slide, Sid?"

"After getting squished by Ethan's big fat butt...not a chance." Sid replied.

Ethan clears his throat, apparently deeply offended by Sid's comment and he said, "Excuse me, man. Do you know how many girls will throw themselves with my massive butt?"

"Only if they puke." Sid replied.

"Uncle Sid..." Peaches began.

Sid clears his throat and dusts himself off and uses that gesture towards Ethan as if he's dust and said, "Take that, pretty boy."

"No girl sloth will have you with that attitude." Ethan pointed out.

"Talk to the hand because the face and butt ain't listening." Sid mocked.

Braxton looks up at Peaches and Louis and asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Sorta, but it kinda gets complicated. I think it's safe to say that Sid and Ethan don't like each other." Peaches replied.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." Braxton said.

With that, the three snuck off to get back to the main island, away from Sid and Ethan's random bickering and insults thrown at each other.

* * *

I thought it would be funny to have Ethan and Sid go at each other at the end of the chapter. Hilarious, isn't it? Stick around for more!


	11. What Do Sabers Do

Braxton asks Diego for some lessons on what saber toothed tigers so he would feel more of a saber and less than a half wolf.

* * *

Chapter 11: What Do Sabers Do

Soon after, Braxton, Peaches and Louis were walking back to where the rest of the herd is and Louis asked Braxton, "So...how did you like the island?"

"It's pretty cool. I could see myself living there." Braxton replied.

Peaches totally loved that idea of having Braxton living in the island with them and she said, "That would be great! You'd fit in with us so well."

"You would?" asked Braxton.

"Uh, yeah! Who wouldn't?" asked Peaches, excitedly.

Braxton seemed pretty happy that he would actually live there so he'd be around Diego more and hopefully, get to know him more and stick around with the rest of the herd, but he felt a little bit sad knowing that he might leave behind the only family he's ever had. He lets out a silent sigh as he caught up with them. Louis noticed Braxton's sad expression and he asked, "What's wrong?"

Peaches then sees him down and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." Braxton replied.

"You sure? You don't seem too happy."

Braxton looks at Peaches in the eye and he replied, "Well...if I do stay here, what's gonna happen to my family?"

"Your wolf family?" asked Louis.

"This is the first time I've been so far away from them in so long. I get homesick very easily." Braxton answered.

Peaches looked at him with so much empathy for him and she said, "I wish there was something we can do to help."

"Sometimes when I'm around new people, most of them would see me as someone who just lives with a pack of wolves. They think it's really weird and stuff because I'm a tiger." Braxton added.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks? You're unique. One of a kind, even." Peaches said.

"I know that's what a lot of people tell me, but it's not who I am when I look at myself." Braxton replied.

"Like...you feel like you're not a real saber?" asked Louis.

"No. I'm always one to run with the wolves. I need to figure out what do saber-toothed tigers do." Braxton answered.

* * *

Later that day

"So, let me see if I have this right; you actually want to learn what us saber-toothed tigers do so you can fully feel like one instead of being a half wolf?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Braxton answered.

Diego stared at him, thinking that it came off as really uncanny, but by looking at him, he could tell that he was really serious about this. He then said, "I would like to help you, but my paws are tied. Taking care of Shira, trying to prepare myself for fatherhood and make sure she's safe. I don't know if I can be able to put this ahead of my duties."

"Diego, I'm gonna be fine. Besides, Ellie and Manny are gonna look after me anyway and even when this baby comes out, you'll be the first one to know." Shira replied.

"Problem solved, bro." Braxton said.

"Uh...'bro'? We're not fully getting in that stage yet." Diego reminded him.

"But we are brothers, though." Braxton added.

Diego lets out a deep sigh and just didn't know what to do at that point and then Shira said, "Listen, Braxton...in order to feel like a saber, you gotta have the heart of a saber."

"Where do I find it?" asked Braxton.

"It's gotta be way down inside of you." Shira added.

"What Shira's saying is that whatever you have...you need to find it." Diego responded.

Braxton placed his paw over his stomach and then asked, "In here?"

"Yep. I'll show you everything I know when it comes to us sabers." Diego replied.

Braxton felt like he was gonna get his chance to make him feel like an actual saber and he's really hoping that he'll have his inner tiger outside of him. Later that day, Diego and Braxton were walking across the island as Diego lays down the proper skills on what it means to be a saber.

"As you know, us sabers have a whole lot of strength, stamina and we're very quick too. All you have to have is the physical strength." Diego answered.

"Okay."

"Now, do you hunt?"

"I'm like the best hunter. I can get antelopes, caribou, gazelles...the really fat ones, of course. But my personal favorite is the deer."

"Do you run fast?"

"One blink and you'll miss."

"Do you have fighting skills?"

"Plenty."

"Pounce?"

"I'm good at that."

"And do you have a way of killing?"

Braxton froze at that part and he replied, "Kill?"

"Yeah, like when you come across a prey."

Braxton clears his throat and he said, "I don't kill."

Diego became surprised after hearing Braxton's reply about him not a killer and he didn't know how to respond to that and he asked, "You don't kill?"

"No, I just think it's kinda...too violent. No offense." Braxton added.

"How is that not offensive? I mean, what if something happens to your family and you don't know who's responsible for it?" asked Diego.

"Honestly...I'd find the guy myself and just beat him down." Braxton said.

"Well, I won't argue with that...but still, it's very vital that you need to learn how to defend yourself or others. It's what being part of a saber is about." Diego replied.

Braxton wasn't exactly quite sure about that part and he then asked, "How do you kill?"

"Usually, with your claws...as well as your teeth. It's your basic way of biting off your prey and gives you that extra boost to be a true predator." Diego said.

Diego then gives Braxton a demonstration of how to do so by sneaking up on the fake prey and once he lowers down to the ground, he slowly crawls up and then jumps up and takes down the fake prey by his claws and his teeth. Braxton was a little uncomfortable about seeing this, but he needed to learn how to in case if it's a last resort.

"And that is how you kill." Diego said.

"That's pretty much it, huh?" asked Braxton.

"Yep. Now you try."

Braxton lets out a deep sigh of anxiety as he went ahead with it and he just did what Diego taught him to do and all the while, he's thinking, 'I'm gonna regret this when the real thing happens.'

He kept himself low to the ground, staying extremely quiet and then he slowly crawls up and jumps up and takes down the fake prey and ends up snapping up the fake leg of the prey and took it down with his claws and teeth.

Diego then walks over to him and said, "Pretty good...for your first try."

"Each time I hunt, I always felt like I'm gonna regret hunting innocent prey, but at the same time...I have to do it because I'm the only tiger who gets them really quick at top speed. My wolf family does the same, only their speed's in the minimum." Braxton added.

"Don't always think. Just do it. Besides, you said you're the best at hunting. If that's not the makings of a saber, I don't know what is." Diego added.

Next up, Diego gives some pointers on feline physicalities and he said, "Unlike a lot of animals, we sabers have have short tails."

"Why do we?" asked Braxton.

"It's what we're born with."

"That's kinda strange. My family's tails are so long and I've always been made fun of mine because they're too short." Braxton stated.

"But it's how we are. We're not ashamed to show it." Diego added.

"I guess that makes sense...I think."

"You've got a lot of things to learn about yourself, kid. But the bigest lesson you can ever have is to stay true to yourself no matter what anyone else thinks of you." Diego said.

Once that quote further went into Braxton's head, he knew that it echoes most of the same sayings his wolf mother, Peaches, Ellie and Louis mentioned. He then said to Diego, "I wish I could learn more about my past."

Diego clears his throat and said, "You'll find out...eventually."

"What was our family like?"

Diego stopped in his tracks and he completely reverted on that time that he had lost his parents a long time ago and it opens a very personal wound he's been trying to cover for so long. He lets out a deep sigh and replied, "You really wanna know?"

* * *

Diego tells Braxton about what his family life is like and I hope you guys enjoy what's coming up next!


	12. Unknown Secret

And here's where Diego unveils some secrets about his family to Braxton and gives his perspective of having his own family.

* * *

Chapter 12: Unknown Secret

Diego walks over to Braxton and he sat down on all fours and said, "It's a very personal story that I was gonna tell Shira about."

"Well...maybe she ought to hear it too."

They both see Shira come in and Diego asked, "Why aren't you in the cave?"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can just sit still." Shira replied.

Braxton chuckled at this and she said, "You two are really meant to be, aren't ya?"

Diego responds with an annoyed growl and Braxton could tell that talking about their relationship would be considered a bad choice in their personal business and all Braxton could say, "Well...excuse me."

Now that both Shira and Braxton are together, Diego can finally tell what he's been keeping for years and he said, "Well...a long time ago-"

"Can we not go with the long time ago, Diego?" asked Shira.

"Do you wanna hear the story?" asked Diego, in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. I do want to hear some things about you that I don't know yet." Shira responded.

Diego then clears his throat and said, "Then, it started a long, long time ago...I had an actual family. A pack if you will. It was only my mom and dad, me and my brothers. We were pretty much predators in a sense and we had a strong hatred for humans because they would step up in our territority. My dad was the ones that taught us how to be predators to catch our prey. But what I didn't know is that they had another baby and we didn't really know...and we never did know. One day...our mom died because some wolves killed her and they used her fur for the human's coats to keep themselves warm. Our father was pretty much distant from us since mom died and we've been like...hardcore ever since. The only memory of you was those black stripes in a sea of orange fur when I first went on my first hunt. As I got older, our father died and Soto took over as leader and I became the biggest hunter above my brothers. It all pretty much changed one day when I was assigned to kill one human's baby that Manny and Sid came into my life and somehow...I don't know, being around that baby made me have second thoughts about what I'm doing. My brothers wanted to kill both Manny and the baby, but I wasn't gonna let that happen so I fought against them. I almost gave up my life for the baby, but it was all worth it. Luckily for me, I had eight lives and if one's gone...would I have done the same things or just turn a new leaf? And I've stuck with Manny and Sid ever since. A difference between staying with the pack and a herd is when you're a pack, you rely on those that you've stuck with your whole life and in a herd, you're surrounded with different people who are willing to put their lives on the line for you. I know it sounds too cliche or too soft, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

Braxton widened his eyes at this and he said, "Whoa...that's amazing."

"My dad told me that our mom died because a pack of different wolves were gonna kill our mom and our new brother. We thought that he had died, but we never met him before. What I didn't know is that he'd be you." Diego replied.

Braxton chuckled at that and he said, "Wow..."

"Diego...if I had known, you would've told me." Shira said, in amazement.

"It's my story and I'm sticking to it. Now, I'm gonna be responsible of several cubs. I gotta admit, I'm really scared." Diego said.

That surprised Shira because she would never see Diego scared about something before, but knowing that it's about being a dad...she could see why. She comes up to him and said, "I'm scared too, Diego. There are so many thoughts that have been going on my mind like...will I ever be a good mother? I've always had this fear of...not being good enough."

"Oh, great...who's gonna take care of our kids?" asked Diego.

Braxton lets out a deep sigh and he said, "If I may interject...I'm not a parent or soon-to-be because I'm a teenager, my wolf mother went through the same thing too and she was afraid that she wouldn't be a good enough mother because of that fear of failing. Instead of just worrying about trying to be perfect, just be the best parents you can be."

Both Diego and Shira looked up at Braxton and realized that that's the one piece of wisdom that he's given to both tigers and Shira said, "Since when are you the wise type?"

"Never." Braxton said, with a chuckle.

Diego and Shira looked at each other about the future of being parents and Shira asked, "Think we might need some advice?"

"Yeah, I know the one person who knows about it." Diego said, with a smile.

* * *

We'll get some more on Braxton pretty soon!


	13. Brat Pack vs Braxton

We have a little confrontation between Braxton and the Brat Pack and they're always protective of their image and reputation and they pretty much assume because of Braxton's half tiger/half wolf persona, it'll throw off the cool factor if he hangs with Peaches and Louis. Sound familiar?

* * *

Chapter 13: Brat Pack vs. Braxton

As the day came to a close, Braxton takes a little stroll around the island for a while and he thought about Diego's story and had never really knew that much about the same mom they had and he hoped that there will be some common ground between them soon, but it'll be a deep challenge for him based on the fact that he's been dubbed weird so many times.

"Well...if it isn't the half saber wolf."

Braxton groans at that comment and as he turns around, he sees Ethan and his posse walk by and he said, "Must you go there?"

"We've already went there." Megan scoffed.

"Ha! Burn!" Another mammoth called out.

Braxton rolls his eyes at them and he said, "It's not what you said earlier today."

"Why are you hanging around Peaches anyway?" asked Ethan.

Then, it turns out that they're questioning their friendship between Peaches and Louis and he took that as an offense and he turns to them and said, "At least she understands my position."

"Your position? I think your position is where you oughta be a tiger killer." Steffie exclaimed.

"You sure that flower of yours on your head ain't too tight?" asked Braxton.

Steffie looked into Braxton's eyes in a very serious manner and she replied, "For your information, it was a gift."

"Think they want it back?"

Ethan walks over to Braxton and he said, "Yo, listen...we're just telling you this in the most calm way possible. Lay off of Peaches and Louis, all right? They're our friends."

"Why should I take orders from you?" asked Braxton.

"Oh...so now we got an attitude?" asked Steffie.

"Look, man...we're not here to cause trouble. We're just asking." Ethan replied.

Megan agreed with what Ethan said and she said, "Yeah...asking you to leave them alone. They don't want anything to do with a saber wolf like you."

Braxton's buttons definitely felt like they were being pushed way too many times and they don't even know what he's capable of and he turned to them and said, "You guys don't know me. I may be a saber wolf...but I've got the fighting skills to prove it. And trust me, you don't want none of this."

"None of what? You're just all talk!" Steffie shouted.

Braxton just gives them an angry glare and said, "Do whatever you want. You're not gonna stop me from being friends with Louis and Peaches."

Steffie walks up in front of him and said, in a taunting voice, "What are you gonna do about it...weirdo?"

"Double burn!" another mammoth shouted, then burst out laughing.

That 'weirdo' line proved to be the last straw for Braxton as he lets out a very dangerous growl and said, "Take that back."

"No." Steffie said.

"TAKE THAT DAMN WORD BACK!" Braxton shouted.

"Make me."

"Yeah, make her." Megan said, in the same cold tone.

Braxton had every mind to take down both of them, but he brought in the ultimate...he roared directly to Steffie's face and it was very, very loud for all the mammoths to hear and as he stopped, he growled at her and he said, "Don't you ever call me a weirdo again...EVER! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Steffie sucks her teeth in response and she said, "Nobody's scared of you. Weirdo, weirdo, weirdo, weirdo, weirdo, weirdo, WEIRDO!"

"SHUT UP! Quit calling me that!" Braxton exclaimed.

"Why? It's the truth." Megan stated.

Ethan could tell that this is getting out of control and he said, "Guys, stop. Listen, Braxton..."

But Braxton already ran off from them, leaving the two girls laughing at him and taunting him directly and Steffie said, "Run like the weird tiger you are, half saber wolf!"

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Megan egged on.

Steffie then walked back to Ethan and she said, "Guess we showed him. He'll think twice before that lame tiger wannabe hangs with Peaches and Louis. Sweet-a-licious!"

"What did you say?"

Just then, the others turned to find Louis and Peaches standing there in shock and Ethan was really nervous because he didn't know whether they were there the whole time or if they heard it already and he said, "Guys...um..."

"Busted!" the other mammoth blurted out.

Louis looked the most shocked to see this situation come to light and he asked, "What did you say to Braxton?"

"I didn't say anything to him." Ethan replied.

"We told him he's a weirdo and that we wouldn't let him hang with you guys." Megan replied.

Peaches felt deeply offended by what Megan just said and she said, "You called him that?"

"Actually, I did. He just came off roaring at us like he's trying to be tough at us, but we didn't care at all, so we made fun of him." Steffie replied.

She felt surprised because she thought that they were cool with him before, but it's all turned into something else...them against the new kid. Peaches then said, "Me and Louis actually did hear him roaring. Why would you do this?"

"It's best for the sake of our friendship. We did it for you guys." Ethan replied.

"For us...or for you?" asked Louis.

Ethan could tell that when Louis threw it out there, he knew that it was a bad idea to make fun of Braxton in the first place and with that, they both walked away and Ethan lets out a deep sigh and wished that he could've done something to stop this.

"Eh, forget about what they said. They're just lucky we did them a favor." Steffie snorted,

"Yeah, let's go." Megan added.

They walked off and didn't realize until Ethan was the only one standing there and Steffie asked, "You coming, Ethan?"

Ethan turns around and looks at the other girls and he said, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

They did walk off and Ethan lets out a regretful sigh and felt a twinge of guilt that maybe what they did was a big mistake, but hasn't had the strength to stop it.

Meanwhile, Peaches and Louis were looking for Braxton to see if he's okay and by the time they reached a cave, they saw Braxton curled up towards a wall and Louis walks up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Braxton slowly turned to them with tears in his eyes and Peaches could see that his feelings had been hurt by Steffie and Megan and she went towards him and said, "I am so sorry they did this."

"It's not right what they did. They told me I shouldn't be enar you guys because of my weirdness...being half saber and half wolf." Braxton said, sadly.

"Does it really matter?" asked Peaches.

"No. All my life, I've been made fun of and no one really accepts me for just me...you know, being the only tiger in a sea of wolves. It gets hard for me to try to fit in with anyone else." Braxton explained.

Peaches was really sympathetic towards Braxton and Louis felt the exact same way and the molehog told him, "You shouldn't change the way you are because of what everyone else thinks. You just have to move ahead and not let anything they say get to your head because you're you."

"I just...I just want everyone else to like me for just me and not see me as this bi-species freak." Braxton said, sniffling.

"And they will because you're not a bi-species freak. You're special." Peaches added.

Braxton definitely felt like he found friendship with Louis and Peaches and that they're the ones that he can always rely on and he said, "I never thought i would have friends like you guys."

"You never leave a friend behind." Louis added.

"Thanks, you guys." Braxton said.

They were unaware that both Manny and Diego were standing near the cave and Manny always felt he had second thoughts about having Braxton around, but after hearing everything there...he decided to have a certain change of heart. They both walk out and he said to Diego, "When I find those kids, they're gonna have to deal with me."

"So will I." Diego added.

* * *

A little bit of the drama side and I just wanted to see what would happen if Braxton had heard how many times someone calls him weirdo and he's been called that most of his life and he feels insecure with that fact that he was raised by wolves. Wonder what the others will do? You'll have to see on the next chapter!


	14. Defending Braxton

Braxton is gonna see how much the herd sticks up for one of them.

* * *

Chapter 14: Defending Braxton

The next morning comes along and Diego sets out to find Ethan and his posse and give them a straight lesson that'll make sure that they'll think twice before hurting Braxton's feelings. Manny comes along with Ellie, Crash and Eddie and Eddie said, "Bet you're gonna eat them alive, huh?"

"And suck Ethan's blood." Crash said, with a laugh.

Diego looks up at both possums and he said to them, "There will be no blood sucking or eating them aliv, but I'll scare them straight."

Ellie walks up and she said, "I couldn't believe they would do this to poor Braxton."

"I gotta say I was very proud of Peaches the way she handled this." Manny added.

"Oh...here they come." Crash said, as he sees Ethan coming in.

They were pretty surprised when Ethan was the only one walking in and the two possums ran up towards Ethan and Crash said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Yeah, Braxton didn't do anything to you!" Eddie exclaimed.

Ethan looks up at the two and he asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you know what we're talking about."

Then, Diego comes in and Ethan could tell that he's not in one of his better moods and he said, "I thought you'd tend to your baby mama."

"My baby mama...is still asleep." Diego said, with a growl.

"Uh...listen. I don't want any trouble." Ethan said, nervously.

Manny then walks over to Ethan and he said, "You have some nerve to let these girls taunt Braxton because he's a half saber/half wolf."

Just then, Steffie and Megan showed up and with one look, they could tell that they're in some deep stuff and Megan asked, "Uh, what's going on here?"

"They just found out." Ethan replied.

Steffie was shocked because no one thought someone would find out about this situation and she asked, "Who told?"

"Me and Diego heard Braxton roar last night. Did you mess with him?" asked Manny.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Steffie replied.

Diego growls at this and he told them, "Did you mess with Braxton?"

"Yo, chill out, old timer. We messed with him a little, but he's being such a drama tiger." Steffie replied.

"Oh, is he? Is that why you made fun of him? Is that why you told him he shouldn't hang around Louis and Peaches? Or do you think that you'll lose 'cool factor' if he hands around you guys?" asked Diego.

Megan gasped in shock and she asked, "What do you know about cool factor? Yours is like...so many eons ago."

Diego wanted to snap her head off, but Ellie stepped in front of them and she said, "Look, if I recall, you felt the same way when you did Peaches. So what if he's half saber and half wolf? He's still a person and you had no right to treat him the way you treated our daughter."

Ethan clears his throat and said, "If I may something...I sorta knew that it was wrong."

"Then, why didn't you stop?" asked Manny.

Ethan lets out a heavy sigh and responded, "I couldn't."

Diego looks up at Ethan and he said, "You owe my brother an apology."

Steffie gasped in disbelief and she said, "Whoa...hold on. He's your brother?"

Diego got on her face and said, "Yeah, that's right. My little brother. If I was there last night, I would've had you as my little snack."

"I'm too pretty to be eaten." Megan added.

What they didn't know is that Braxton was there, witnessing most of them coming to his defense and standing up to Ethan and his gang and he felt like they were on his side.

Manny then said to them, "If you guys think that Braxton isn't good enough for Peaches and Louis...then maybe they're not good enough for you."

Ethan could see where this is going and he said, "Sir...I know that it was wrong and I was actually on my way over to apologize to Braxton anyway."

"Why should we apologize?" asked Steffie.

"Because you hurt my feelings last night."

They all turned around and saw Braxton walking towards them and Diego had no idea that he might've been watching them the whole time and Manny looks up at Braxton and said, "Did you hear us?"

"Everything. Yes, I am a saber wolf, but it doesn't mean I'm out to get anybody or get on your case. It's just who I am. And if you guys don't like it, you're missing out." Braxton replied.

"Spoken like a true tiger." Diego added.

Ethan immediately comes up to Braxton and he said, "Yo, Braxton...all that stuff I said about you staying away from Louis and Peaches...I didn't mean it, man. We thought that you hanging with them meant that they'd get away from us."

"Is that what you thought? I would never steal anyone away from anyone's friends. They just like being around me, I guess." Braxton added.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that." Ethan added.

Steffie and Megan turned away from all of this and Diego caught up to them and stopped them from leaving and told them, "I suggest you turn around and apologize to Braxton right now."

"And what if we don't?" asked Steffie.

"Then you would not like what I got in store for you." Diego said, showing his teeth.

Steffie and Megan then turn around and faced Braxton in the eye and they said, "We're sorry for making fun of you."

"Apology accepted." Braxton replied.

With that, they walked away from them and Braxton felt really more appreciated that they stood by his defense and he said, "Thank you guys so much."

"Well, I've been thinking...I might as well get used having you around. You may be a little bit of a nuisance, but I'd rather get to know you more." Manny replied.

"And we'll be sure you fit in nicely." Ellie agreed.

Just then, Diego walks in front of Braxton and he said, "You're welcome to stay with me and Shira if you want."

Braxton's eyes widened up after hearing what Diego said about him staying with him and Shira and asked, "Really? I wouldn't be a bother to you, won't I?"

"Course not." Diego said, with a smile.

"All right, I'll go with ya." Braxton replied, then received a noogie from Diego.

Ellie smiled at seeing the two become closer and she said, "Looks like they're real brothers already."

* * *

Manny's finally getting used to Braxton now and Diego is finally accepting Braxton as his brother now!


	15. Home with Diego

Braxton finally gets a chance to live where Diego and Shira reside...a little private spot for the two of them.

* * *

Chapter 15: Home with Diego

Diego and Braxton made their way back to the one side of the island and Braxton felt definitely excited with the fact that he's finally gonna stick with Diego and as soon as they made it, he took a look at the view and was amazed by the sights of it.

"Amazing sight, huh?" asked Diego.

"Yeah, I'll say." Braxton replied.

"The best part about that is that it has a good view and very private...if you know what I mean." Diego added, smirking at the last part.

Braxton could see what he meant by that and he lets out a chuckle and said, "That good, huh?"

Then, Diego walks over to Shira and he slowly comes up to her and nuzzles her closely and asked, "How you doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Shira replied.

Diego came to her side and he looked at her in the eye and said, "You think this will change our lives?"

"Having a baby? I'm not so sure. I've...never experienced being a mother before. Even when I was with Gutt's crew, I always cared less." Shira answered.

"I know how you feel. I've never been one that's sort of a father type either. My dad...he wasn't always there like he used to after my mom died and kept his distance from me and my brothers. Man, was he a jerk." Diego explained.

Shira sighed heavily after hearing what Diego had to say and she had no idea how to respond to that, but she felt the deepest sympathy for Diego for that same reason. She then said, "This is gonna sound crazy, but I promised myself if I ever have kids with someone, I wanna be the best mother I can be...maybe better than my mom. She abandoned me when I was younger and didn't want anything to do with me. I'm scared that I might do the same if it gets too overwhelming."

Diego was surprised to hear this come out of Shira that she worries that she might fail as a mother and abandon her cubs the same way her mother did to her. He could understand her position in all of this and he said, "I have the same fear too. What if I put them in a distance? Like...if I push them away for no reason? I don't wanna do that to my kids."

They both have the same fear, but they know that they can't hold themselves back from being parents and Shira asked, "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to think about what's best for our kids and raise them the best way. Just be the best parents we can be." Diego answered.

Shira blinkd her eyes and she said to him, "I guess you're right. We have to face this challenge head-on instead of running away from it."

"I agree with you completely." Diego replied.

Then, she came closer to him and nuzzled his forehead and said, "You'll make a good father...and a husband."

"And you'll be a great mother...as well as a beautiful wife." Diego said, in a soft tone.

Both of them nuzzled close together, purring very softly and Diego looks down and he lets out a little smile and said, "If there was anyone I'd start a family with, I'm glad it's you."

"I feel the same way." Shira whispered.

"Hello there! Was I interrupting something?"

They both turned to see Braxton standing there, looking really hyped at the love they're getting and Shira asked, "Did you see everything?"

"Well...kinda depends on how much you mean. Like with either the talk about parenting or nuzzling each other." Braxton replied.

Shira rolled her eyes at Braxton's response to that answer and she said, "Whatever..."

"Hope you don't mind that Braxton's staying with us." Diego replied.

"I don't have any problems with it. We might need someone to keep an eye on us...well, when you get nervous." Shira said.

Diego looked over to Shira in a sort of annoyed, yet sarcastic look and said, "I don't get nervous."

"Diego...you were laying on your back and got too close to me one night. That and you pee in your sleep." Shira replied.

Braxton lets out a little snicker after hearing that Diego peed in his sleep on account of nervousness and Diego immediately glared at Braxton and said, "I think you've heard enough."

"It's a good start. And I'll be happy to be their uncle." Braxton said, with a smile.

"All righty."

* * *

Next up...Braxtons' past comes back to haunt him!


	16. Wolves from the Past

The past can bring you back many times as hard. Braxton is no exception.

* * *

Chapter 16: Wolves from the Past

Later that night, Braxton woke up from his sleep after having the most excruciating dream he's ever had and soon...it hearkens back on what had happened when he was younger with the savage wolves that killed his birth mom.

His visions revert to the memories of those dangerous wolves that went ahead and killed her in cold blood and he was pretty much afraid that they might come back and finish what they started off.

He looks up and sees Diego and Shira still sleeping and he wasn't quite sure how he'll tell them, but he decided it's best to keep them to himself to prevent anyone from knowing, but as he went back to sleep, Diego opened one eye and figured that something was bothering him.

He then went back to sleep and figured that he'll talk about this in the morning.

As the morning came by, Diego opens his eyes and stretched himself up and then lets out a yawn to shake off the grogginess he's got and when he turns around, he sees that Braxton has already gone and wanted to find where he is.

Minutes later, Braxton looks up at the edge of the mountain to look at the view of the ocean and he couldn't shake off the memories of those wolves out of his mind and it just kept bugging him to the point where he can't keep it inside anymore.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me_

_I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going_

_is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming on an ocean all alone_

_baby, my baby...it's written on your face_

_And you still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't say they let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_Alone..._

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete..._

_Incomplete..._

After he got everything out in the open, he takes a deep breath and just stayed quiet for that small period until Diego comes in from behind. Braxton turns around and sees him there and he had no idea that he actually heard him and said, "Hey."

"What did you mean by that?" asked Diego.

"By what?"

"When you said 'all you're going to be is incomplete'. What did it mean?" asked Diego.

Braxton lets out a big sigh and he told him, "About this dream. Those same wolves that have killed our mom...those memories came back. I'm worried that they might come for me."

Diego then saw what he was talking about and he said, "You believe that?"

"I do." Braxton replied.

Diego then looks at Braxton in the eye and he said, "You think they might be still alive?"

Suddenly, they heard some evil howling in the further distance and as they looked over, a bunch of evil wolves came across the island for a very vicious search and one wolf said, "Look over the whole damn island until you find that young saber!"

"Question answered. I'll stop them. You look after Shira for me." Diego said, running off.

"But what about the herd?" asked Braxton.

"I'll take care of it! Go!" Diego exclaimed.

* * *

That song was 'Incomplete' from Backstreet Boys. Those wolves you just saw...you'll see some action on the next chapter!


	17. The Wolves Strike!

Things are gonna go extreme action in here!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wolves Strike!

Every wolf surrounded the entire island and the herd was completely on edge the second they heard some howling from a near distance and as they looked over, mounds of wolves came running across Switchback Cove and the entire island was in a panic mode and Ellie said to Manny, "Get them to safety quickly!"

"Everyone! Remain calm! Let's find a spot where we can be safe from those beasts!" Manny exclaimed.

"Who the hell you calling a beast?!"

Manny turns around and sees a huge barrage of wolves behind him and the leader lets out a low growl and said, "I know you got him here!"

"Who are you talking about? And why are you in our home?" asked Manny, angrily.

"That doesn't matter! Just tell us where the saber wolf is!" the leader shouted.

"We don't know what you're talking about! So get out or fight!" Manny shouted back.

The lead wolf growls ans got into Manny's face and said, "Listen, you fat piece of chubby elephant trash...I'm not here to play games, so tell us where the hell you've hidden him."

Manny didn't take it well and he just shoved him down with his tusks and beats him in the head with his trunk and he said, "First of all, I'm not fat! The fur's responsible for that because it's poofy. And secondly...get anywhere near my face and you'll be pummeled down to pieces."

Diego then comes out of nowhere and growls at the other wolves and one of them thought it was what they're looking for and one wolf said, "Hey, boss! It's the kid!"

The lead wolf walks towards Diego and he looks at him and said, "That ain't the kid. He don't have the stripes."

"I may not have the stripes, but I would gladly fight you...Argo." Diego said, angrily.

The lead wolf gasped in shock as he was familiarized with him and he lets out a dangerous growl and said, "You...you're one of those pack sabers."

"Was! Now I'm in a herd, but I'll still fight you and your damn crew." Diego replied.

"Good luck, kitty!" Argo added.

Diego immediately pins him down hard and attacks him on the spot while the other wolves began causing a major ruckus on the whole island, planning to attack the entire herd and Manny runs towards Argo to keep him from Diego, but Diego tells him he got this and he'll take him on and when he heard Peaches screaming in terror, he immediately charges when he saw three wolves climbing up to attack her.

"I'm coming, Peaches!" Manny shouted.

The wolves were coming up to Peaches to attack her and he lets out a crazy laugh saying, "Hey there, pretty girl. Wanna die?"

Louis pops in front of her and he angrily said, "Leave Peaches alone!"

Another wolf laughed hysterically in disbelief that a molehog would take them down and he said, "A rodent take on me? Oooh, I'm scared now."

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked another wolf.

Louis' eyes grew more angrier and serious and he digs underneath the ground and then makes a humongous hole as he digs through the edge of the cliff and then pops out, biting the wolf's tail and all three of them fell down and Manny picks up a tree trunk and beats them down hard. Manny looks up and he asked, "You okay, Peaches?"

"I'm fine, dad!" Peaches replied.

Louis then gets down from the ground and sees all three wolves laying down, groaning in excruciating pain and said, "Don't mess with the molehog."

"Nice work, Weiner!" Manny exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Diego continues to fight off Argo as they clawed each other back and forth and as Diego slams him down, Argo comes in and bites his back, causing Diego to roar in pain and then he swiped Argo in the eye very fiercely.

"You can't stop me, pussycat!" Argo shouted.

"You know...you're more of a pussydog to me." Diego shot back.

Argo growls in response to that remark and he said, "That's low even for you."

Meanwhile, Peaches runs out of there to catch up with her dad and Louis and when she did, they wintessed a few wolves coming after Sid and Ellie and Peaches gasped in horror and shouted, "Mom!"

She immediately lept up to action as she swung around a few tree branches with her trunk and then swings around a vine and pummels across those wolves and slammed them to the ground and landed safely. Manny's jaw was dropped in shock as he still couldn't believe she could do that, but knowing that she'll do anything for her mom, he couldn't be more proud of her.

"Go for it, Peaches!" Manny cheered.

"You guys okay?" Peaches asked.

Ellie nods her head and said, "Yeah, now that you're here."

"I almost peed myself when they drooled." Sid replied.

Four groups of wolves were chasing Crash and Eddie around to use them as their liitle snacks, but suddenly, the wolves were distracted by someone burrowing around under the dirt, causing the two possums to run up to the top of the tree and the dirt shifts from forward to backward...making the others lose their sense of tracking and immediately fell out of the cliff and as the possums looked on, Crash said, "Boo-ya, wolves!"

"Sucks to be you puppies!" Eddie shouted.

Just then, out pops Louis and they both cheered for him and Crash said, "We always knew you had it in ya, weiner."

They then high-fived Louis and Eddie said, "You're turning into a daredevil."

"Let's just focus on getting rid of the wolves." Louis said, in a serious tone.

"Man, are you strict." Crash added.

Soon enough, a few wolves were terrorizing most of the herd, but were soon pelted with rocks and stones by Crash and Eddie and the two possums were laughing and taunting them in random order and Crash said, "Hey, Eddie...what do you call a wolf who's stinks?"

"I don't know, Crash? What?" asked Eddie.

"Wet dog!"

The two possums laughed hysterically and that sent the wolves in an immediate outrage, being distracted from scaring the remainder of the herd and they immediately went forward to attack them, but got stopped by Ellie holding a tree trunk and said, "Wanna play wolfball?"

Granny went ahead and bashed all three wolves' heads with her cane and said, "Back off, ladies!"

"Who you calling ladies, old lady?" one wolf shouted.

Granny then puts on her sharp teeth and that seemed to freak the other wolves out and then Sid said, "Don't ya mess with my Granny!"

Just as they were ready to attack the sloths, Ellie goes right in front of them and beats them out of the sky with that tree trunk and said, "Have a nice flight!"

"Don't forget to write!" Granny exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Braxton was heading back to the cave and as soon as he got there, he saw three female wolves stalking Shira and one of them said, "Where the hell is that saber wolf?!"

Shira fought them off and she growled at them and said, "I do not know what you are talking about! Now get out of my cave!"

"Looks like we'll do this the hard way. Either tell us or you will kiss your womb goodbye!" another female wolf shouted.

Shira growls at them and just as the wolf was gonna fight her off, out comes Braxton leaping in the air, pinning her down hard and shoved her off the cliff. The other two female wolves growled at Braxton and she said, "You'll live to regret what you just did."

Braxton growls at them and said, "Back off! Only thing I'm regretting is letting you fight off Shira while she's pregnant."

"Like we care if she carries her cubs. It's you we want." another wolf growled.

"Yeah, we knew that you were alive the whole time and we could've killed you when you were a cub...but now we'll finish what we started off. My mate Argo...he's been coming for you." another female wolf stated.

Braxton showed his teeth towards the female wolves to show that he's serious about this fight and he said, "I thought I remembered his name. Well...guess what? You pups won't get anywhere near me!"

Diego grabs Argo in the legs and continued to pummel him down and slam him down the ground, but Argo was relentless in beating out Diego and punches and shoves him down and he said, "Where's the saber wolf?! I sent my girlfriends to find him!"

Diego then figures out that they might be getting Shira soon and he growled at him and just scratched him on the face and clawed him very fiercely and soon enough, Manny comes in and said, "I got this guy!"

Manny begans taking Argo down while Diego runs to check on Shira, hoping that she's not killed yet.

Meanwhile, Braxton began fighting off the two wolves and they beat him down from the spot, but Braxton bit her paw, causing the female wolf scream in pain and Braxton immediately slams her down and pins her down with his claws digging deeper to her shoulders.

"Get out now!" Braxton roared.

Another wolf comes in to tackle him from behind and plans to shove him off, but he flipped her down hard and they fought each other for a while and the wolf slowly came towards Shira and she said, "Your saber wolf friend should not have messed with us! Now you'll get yours!"

Shira growls at her and slashed her face and she did not take that well and planned to kill her, but then Diego pins her down and shouted, "You leave Shira alone!"

"Back off! What's a tough, sexy guy like you doing with a trick like her?" the wolf asked.

Shira responds with an angry growl after making that statement and Diego said, "That is my mate! And if you must know, I don't fall for wolves."

"That's telling her, Diego!" Shira responded.

The female wolf responds with a growl and said, "That's too bad. That a good looking tiger should've been this close to be my mate."

Then, she swipes Diego in the face and Shira immediately growls and slams down on her and pins her to the ground and throws her down hard and then Diego comes in and beats the wolf too while Braxton squares off the other female wolf and claws, pins and punches each other to no end.

As Diego fights off the other wolf, Braxton looks over and sees the same wolf he fought off is coming to get Shira and he lets out a stern growl, runs towards her and bites her in the back, making the wolf scream in horrendous pain and all the other wolf could do is watch in horror at what he's doing to her and then Braxton throws her down the cliff all the way down to the ground.

"Drita!"

She looks as she fell down to her death and then, she turns to Braxton, who growls at him and said, "You killed my friend."

"She shouldn't have attempted to kill Shira when she's pregnant." Braxton growled.

Then, she decided to get even as she went forward to beat down both Diego and Shira, but mostly Shira as she was gonna murder the holy freaking crap out of her and as she leaps up to bite her, Braxton leaps up and shoves her down and bites her in the butt and then claws her up real bad and she was sent flying down from the ground.

Blood was all over Braxton's saber teeth and mouth and once he saw it, he couldn't believe what he had just done and he lets out a severe roar that echoed across the island. Suddenly, Argo sees the three female wolves dead bodies laying around the parts of the island and he was definitely in shock, sorrow and knowing that it was Braxton's work...rage.

"You killed my girlfriends!" Argo shouted.

Then, Braxton looks on and said, "Those were your girls? I thought I recognized them."

Argo growls at this and commanded all the other wolves to retreat from Switchback Cove and he looks at Braxton with a cold and evil look and said, "You'll pay for this...Saber Wolf!"

As they left, Braxton started panting furiously and he looks at both of them and said, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Diego replied.

"Looks like you're a full saber now." Shira added.

Then, Braxton felt a sense of mixed emotions about what he just did; on one hand, he felt a sense of accomplishment that he protected Diego and Shira from the hands of those wolves and on the other hand, he felt a huge immense of guilt that he actually killed them, even though it was against his will to murder someone.

Meanwhile, as Argo looks onward, he lets out a ferocious howl and he said, "You've messed with the wrong wolf...and now you'll get yours."

* * *

Wonder what Argo meant by that? You'll find out later on!


	18. Coming to Terms

Braxton's perspective on the epic fight, confronting his past.

* * *

Chapter 18: Coming to Terms

Soon after the battle, Braxton was looking at the sunset and just thought about what he had done, killing these three wolves for Diego and Shira's safety and he's always been one who's against killing, but has actually done it. He shouldn't feel bad about standing up to them, but felt bad that he really did the slaying because his inner tiger instinct took over.

Just then, he heard someone rustling and lept up to his feet to find out who it was, but sure enough...it was Diego coming by and he calmed himself down after that and he lets out a deep sigh and turned away for a second. Diego immediately walks over to him and he asked, "You all right?"

"Why did I do that?" asked Braxton.

"Do what?"

Braxton then turned to Diego and he replied, "I killed all three wolves. I should've let you fight them off."

Diego was surprised to hear what Braxton had just said and he sensed that he felt guilty for killing them for the first time and he said, "But you fought them. You stood up to those three that threatened me and Shira."

"Then why do I still feel so guilty?" asked Braxton.

Diego sits down on the ground and he turns to Braxton and replied, "There's nothing you can do to feel guilty for what you've done. It's a part of being a tiger."

"To kill?" asked Braxton.

"And to protect. There's nothing else you couldn't have done other than the fact that you put yourself on the line to save Shira and that tells me that you're a tiger at heart." Diego added.

"But Shira..."

"...would be proud of you. And so am I. I think you're capable of defending the people you care about." Diego finished.

Braxton looks up at Diego and he saw a smile on his face and he blinks his eyes for a minute and said, "I just don't want you two to be extinct."

"Kid, you're a fighter. A damn good fighter." Diego added.

Suddenly, the guilt melted away very quickly and transformed into accomplishment that he had felt for protecting the ones he cares about and being complimented for being a fighter and said, "Thanks."

"That Argo guy could've gotten a huge dose of my teeth if he tried to get us." Diego added.

Braxton chuckled softly at this and he said, "Yeah, he could've. You know...I'm still hoping that I would do the same for my wolf family."

Diego could understand what he meant what he said and Braxton continued on saying, "I'm always scared of being in participating in major fights and I would often let the other wolves handle it because I wasn't really ready yet. I would've left it alone normally."

"But you didn't and you fought off for the first time. It shows that you have major instincts." Diego added.

Braxton nodded his head in understanding and Diego asked, "Do you get along with your wolf family?"

"Mostly, my wolf mom. She and I are definitely close and when she took me in, I guess I was always a mom's boy. My sibs; we have a close relationship even though we kinda get on each other's nerves all the time. My stepdad...we don't have a bad relationship, but we don't really talk a lot either. We don't always see eye-to-eye though because he's a wolf and I'm a tiger. Often times, we reserve each other away, but sometimes...I feel like I really need a dad in my life. We try to give each other a chance, but everytime we do...it's always one-word conversation." Braxton answered.

Diego could tell that him and his stepdad have some sort of dynamic that's missing and he said, "Do you brush him off?"

"No. I just don't know what to say because I'm worried that he might get upset with me...from a tiger's perspective." Braxton replied.

"Maybe you two should give each other a chance. You only get one dad." Diego suggested.

Braxton had thought about it and he said, "I guess it's worth a try. Hopefully, if I plan to come back home to them, it would really help to give my stepdad a chance and hopefully, he'll accept me for just me instead of being this weird saber wolf."

"What makes you think you're weird?" asked Diego.

"Dude, I do everything wolves do. Hunt, chase my own tail, mark my territory...although pee comes out of my butt. I don't know why though." Braxton stated.

"We spray. Tigers spray because he have territories too." Diego responded.

"But out of your butt?" Braxton added.

"Yes."

Braxton blinked his eyes at this and he said, "Maybe I'm not as weird as I thought."

"All I can tell you is just be yourself. Whether you're born a saber or a wolf, you're still you at the end of the day." Diego added.

All of Diego's words seem to kick in to Braxton and he lets out a smile to Diego and said, "You're gonna make a great dad."

"Thanks, Braxton." Diego said, smiling back.

* * *

Looks like Braxton is getting a hang on being a saber. We've got more next!


	19. Warning from Ravi

I thought it would be a good idea for one of Braxton's wolf brother come to Switchback Cove to give Braxton a warning...that the herd is gonna be involved.

* * *

Chapter 19: Warning from Ravi

By the next day, Braxton walks around parts of the island and as he walks around, he sees only Louis walking by and and he said, "Hey, man."

Louis looks up and sees Braxton in front of him and he said, "Hey, Braxton. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been living in Diego and Shira's cave." Braxton replied, with a smile.

Louis then climbs onto Braxton's head and with that, Braxton began walking around the island for a while and he said, "Saw you taking down those wolves yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess you've noticed." Louis replied.

Braxton chuckled softly and said, "I had to defend those that wanted to kill Diego and Shira...but I killed them also."

Louis widened his eyes at that response and he couldn't believe that Braxton would actually do that and he asked, "What did you do?"

"I bit them deeply in their hindparts." Braxton replied.

"Whoa...you're deep serious." Louis said.

"I guess you can say that. How did you get rid of the other wolves?" asked Braxton.

Louis then took a deep breath and replied, "I burrow underground and circled a hole around where they were trying to get to Peaches and when they were opened, they all fell down to the ground."

"That's awesome, man." Braxton said, happily.

"I couldn't let anyone get near Peaches." Louis added.

Something pretty much clicked inside out Braxton's head and he asked him, "Do you have...feelings for Peaches?"

Louis was pretty much speechless that Braxton would ask him a question like that, but the molehog lets out a deep sigh and replied, "Don't tell anyone about this...but I do have feelings for her."

"Really?" asked Braxton.

"Yeah, I always had a crush on Peaches for so long, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way because I'm a little afraid that mammoths and molehogs don't consider to be...lovers." Louis admitted.

Braxton lets out a deep sigh in response and he said, "Maybe you should take a chance at it."

"You sure?" asked Louis.

"Yeah, just let her know before you hold yourself back."

Louis lets out a small smile and he said, "Thanks. I'll think about that."

As they made their way to the shore, they see a wolf just swimming towards the sea and Braxton might've thought it was one of those other wolves that are coming back to get him, but when he heard someone call his name...

"BRAXTON!"

"Who's that?" asked Louis.

"I don't know. Let's get closer." Braxton said, as they immediately rushed off to the shore and when they got there...what met Braxton's eyes was definitely surprising.

"Ravi?"

Ravi was coughing and as he finally got to shore, Braxton went over to him and saw his body was filled with scars and cuts and little blood marks and beat marks and Braxton asked, "Ravi, are you okay?"

Ravi looks up and saw Braxton standing there and he said, "Braxton...you're alive."

"Of course I am. What happened to you?" asked Braxton.

Ravi started panting heavily and he winced at the pain and replied, "Nothing. I'm...I'm fine."

Braxton knew that Ravi wasn't good at hiding secrets, especially when cuts are exposed everywhere and he said, "Fine? Rav, you can like barely stand!"

Just then, the rest of the herd came around to see what's up and Manny looks up at Ravi and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ravi. Braxton's wolf brother. I just...I just came over to give Braxton some bad news." Ravi said, weakly.

"Bad news? What happened?" asked Braxton.

Ravi groans deeply and he looks at Braxton in the eye and said, "Our home...has been...destroyed. It's bad, man."

Braxton widened his eyes in shock and disbelief that something would actually happen in his home and he asked, "Who did it?"

"It was...it was...it was those same wolves...that killed your...birth mother." Ravi said, his voice shaken.

Braxton's mind was filled with ultimate fear and it sets in front of the whole herd and the one important thing in Braxton's life was suddenly messed up by them and he asked, "Is everyone...okay?"

"Most of us are, but...you'vre gotta come, man. It's really, really bad." Ravi replied.

"All right, all right. I'll go." Braxton replied.

Ravi then broke down sobbing softly and he said, "I tried to stop them, but...there was too many of them. I..."

"Hey, Rav...it's okay." Braxton said, softly.

Manny then sees that this is extremely serious and he said, "Everyone...we need to head to Braxton's home to see what's the cause of this."

"You guys...those wolves are waiting to kill Braxton. You don't stand a chance." Ravi replied.

"Look, kid. We're going. And even if they get him, we'll stop them no matter what." Manny responded.

'I hope everyone's okay.' Braxton thought.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter!


	20. Everything is Gone

And we get to see what Braxton's home is like after he left.

* * *

Chapter 20: Everything is Gone

They all set out on this iceberg ship on the way back to Braxton's home to see what's happening and he began to become increasingly worried about his wolf family and it made him feel like he was outside of himself and his own world and he was really afraid that they might be hurt or worse. Peaches noticed Braxton looking at the ocean, facing away from the rest of the group and she walks over to him to give him some much needed comfort and she asked, "You okay?"

Braxton didn't turn around and he just lowered his head down and replied, "No. I'm scared."

She went over to him and she told him, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Braxton then feels guilt for leaving his family behind just to find out if he's the last saber alive and not knowing that something bad would happen and he said, "If I hadn't have came here..."

"Don't say that. Don't blame yourself for what had happened." Peaches replied.

Diego came over to him as well and he said, "You said yourself you wanted to know who you were and you had that opportunity to know the truth about us and yourself."

"I agree. Since you've been here, you've learned a lot more about yourself that you ever knew. Not to mention, you saved me and Diego from those three wolves. Nothing should be worth that." Shira replied.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen? Maybe they could be eaten alive, buried underneath the sea or even dead." Sid said, trying to put a light on the situation.

Braxton grunts in frustration and he said, "Please don't instill this in my head, Sid."

"What? I'm just trying to cheer you up." Sid added.

Braxton then lets out a sharp growl and he replied, "How are you making it cheer me up?"

Sid tried to respond to something else, but Diego came by and lets out a low growl and replied, "Braxton's got enough things on his mind already. So I think it would be very much appreciated if you shut up for a while."

"Boss-y." Sid rebuked.

Diego then walked back to Braxton and said, "Ignore what Sid just told you. I'm sure your family will be okay."

Granny then walks over to Precious and throws some fruit to him, in which he eats it and said, "Good boy."

She then notices everyone staring at her and she asked, "What you gawking at? Can't a lady feed her whale at peace?"

"Yo, the old sloth is bugging." Ethan responded.

Just then, Granny came over to him and kicked him in the leg and said, "I heard that, pretty boy."

Braxton then walks to Ravi's side and he asked, "How much further is it?"

"We're almost there." Ravi replied.

12 minutes later, they finally made it to their old home and sees it was still the same as it was after they left for the island and most of the herd's reaction was very swift and silent and as they walked across there, Manny looks over and said, "It's the same way as we left."

Ravi and Braxton then ran their way home and the group follows suit to see where they went to and as soon as these two went back to their home, Braxton gasped in shock to see that everything was messed up. He slowly walks around there and notices that everything he once knew was gone. He felt a deep shiver down his spine and shuddered at the thought that this was wiped out.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" asked Ravi.

"Is everyone hurt?" asked Braxton.

Suddenly, someone called Braxton's name and he looks up and sees everyone else in higher ground and he immediately climbed over to the top and saw everyone there, including his wolf mother on that cave and he came over and embraced them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Braxton.

Munk lets out a deep sigh and replied, "We're fine."

He then takes a look at his stepdad, who's laying there and he wasn't sure if he was dead or asleep, but he walked up to him and said, in a soft voice, "Tuck?"

No response came in yet and he called his name a little louder and that woke him up and as he looked in his tiger stepson's eyes, he slowly reaches his paw to touch his tiger son's head and pat him deeply. Braxton immediately grabbed his stepdad's paw and just nuzzled him deeply as tears came down his face.

Diego came inside the cave and he saw Braxton and his wolf family huddled in the cave and the sight of seeing Braxton make an emotional connection with his step wolfdad made him realize that fatherhood may not be so bad after all.

"You okay, dad?" Braxton whispered.

Tuck nodded his head slowly and replied, "Now that you're here."

Braxton's wolf siblings gathered around and embraced Braxton in a deep, emotional connection that gives the saber wolf a sense that he's still needed around.

"We gotta get you guys out of here." Diego said.

Everyone looked at Diego and they immediately got out of the cave until Argo came in and blocked them out of the way and said, "Nobody's going anywhere until I get the saber wolf!"

* * *

Wuh-oh! Argo's here! the action begins!


	21. Wolves Against the Herd

It's the wolves versus the herd! Who will win this one?

* * *

Chapter 21: Wolves Against the Herd

Diego lets out a growl after Argo showed himself in front of them and he went up to him and said, "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Didn't I already beat you?" asked Argo, in a cocky tone.

"Don't push it. I may beat you again if I have to." Diego snarled.

Argo lets out a fierce bark and growl as he stared at Diego in the eye and he said, "That saber wolf is gonna pay for what he did to my three girlfriends! They were the loves of my life and he took them away from me!"

"They deserved it! They had to learn a hard lesson on when you mess with the love of my life!" Diego growled back.

"Well..now he will know the pain I felt!" Argo exclaimed, letting out a fierce snarl as he comes towards Braxton, but Diego grabbed him by the tail and slammed him down to the ground.

"Get everyone out to safety!" Braxton shouted.

As the wolf family despersed, Braxton found himself cornered by a whole group of Argo's pack, all refusing him to leave without a fight and one wolf said, "Kill him!"

As they were about to, Munk and Sabra got in front of them, growling at the others and Munk said, "Not when we're around!"

The wolves were gonna head for the kill, but Munk leaped up towards them and clawed, pinned, scratched and bit them down as did Sabra who outran them and as she went back to another turn, three wolves didn't realize that she went the reverse side until they were almost to the end of the cliff and when two stopped, the third one shoved them down all together and fell out of the mountain and landed to the water.

Meanwhile, Manny and Ellie were chasing down the other wolves and Crash and Eddie took it upon themselves to get on top of their heads and outsmarting them with their quick moves and dodges and as the wolves faced the two mammoths, Manny said, "Surprise!"

Ellie swiped them down with a tree trunk while Manny shoved some rocks on them and they fell out of the cliff.

"Teamwork!" Manny exclaimed.

"And we make a good team too." Ellie agreed.

"Mom! Dad!"

They turned around and saw Peaches getting surrounded by 10 wolves, ready to strike her and Ellie shouted, "Peaches!"

"Don't worry, honey! We're coming!" Manny shouted.

Just as the 10 wolves were gonna pelt her down like chow, in comes Braxton and leaps up towards them and clawed, pinned and scratches them all while Peaches escaped out of their wrath. Most of those 10 wolves were beating him up, but Braxton knew when to strike back and he bit them all, one-by-one until they stopped moving.

Peaches quickly ran to find her parents, but she ends up getting blocked by another set of wolves and she said, "Get away from me!"

"Shut up, mammoth! One more step and you're dogmeat!" one wolf snapped.

Just then, Peaches saw another way up ahead to get these wolves away from her and she immediately jumped up and grabbed a tree branch from her trunk, swung her away with a vine and took those wolves down and made it up above the hill.

"Try and get me if you can!" Peaches shouted.

"Get her!"

The remaining wolves immediately went to get Peaches, but were suddenly pelted by another set of rocks and pebbles by Crash and Eddie as well as Louis.

"Now!"

To their surprise, a hunormous boulder came tumbling down on them and Ethan shouts, "Sucks to be you, man!"

The wolves were about to run off, but the boulder came crashing down on them and all of the mammoths responded with an, "Ohhh!"

"I wouldn't want to be underneath that rock." Ethan added.

The others looked up to Peaches and Steffie asked, "You okay, Peaches?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Peaches replied.

Sid and Granny just ran as the wolves were chasing them and soon enough, they found themselves surrounded by the rest of them, growling at them. One wolf stood up to them and said, "You shouldn't have interfered with us!"

"Okay, you seriously need to think about getting a mint." Sid said, smelling the wolf's breath.

"Attack!"

Suddenly, Sid screamed for his life, but Granny drags his grandson down off the cliff and said, "Oh, Precious!"

"Your whale?" asked Sid.

Just then, Precious bellows out from above and he opens his mouth and they both went inside the whale and that pretty much brought the wolves to a sudden fear that they actually did that and after he dived back down underwater, they looked on to see if they were already dead.

But the second the whale pops up from behind, he spouted water with Sid in behind and washed the wolves away like a cannonball and each one of them were wiped out, falling down 20 feet in the air.

"Howl about them apples?" asked Sid.

Meanwhile, Diego and Argo kept fighting each other and both of them refused to give in or stop fighting and the most Diego fought, the more fierce Argo got.

"You can't protect him, Diego." Argo growled.

"I can from the likes of you!" Diego snarled back.

"As soon as I'm finished with him...I'll finish you and your girlfriend off and her cubs too." Argo smirked.

Diego angrily roared at his face and said, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, would I?"

As Argo was set to murder Diego, Ravi comes in, grabbing him by the neck and shoves him down and throws him through the wall.

"That's for my brother, you wussydog!" Ravi spat out.

Argo growled at Ravi for interfering with this battle and Diego said, "Good one, kid."

But then, Argo slowly looks up at Shira and he began to run towards her and Shira ends up scratching him in the eye, causing Argo to scream in pain and she said, "Back off, wussyface!"

"ARGO!"

Just then, they all turned around and saw Braxton standing there, looking deeply furious and ready to fight and said, "Your fight is with me!"

* * *

The fight with Argo and Braxton will commence on the next chapter!


	22. Fighting Argo

And here's the final fight with Argo and Braxton! Who do you think will win this fight?

* * *

Chapter 22: Fighting Argo

Argo looks up at Braxton and he lets out a smirk and a furious growl and said, "You don't stand a chance."

"And neither do you." Braxton replied back.

"I've waited a long time to actually come down and voluntarily slaughter you to the brink of death." Argo growled, in a cold tone.

Braxton scoffed at his words and said, "Dream on, pretty boy."

Argo immediately wasted no time charging at him, but Braxton pinned him down first and they both rolled around and fell down off the cliff, still fighting each other and Diego shouted, "Braxton!"

The rest of Braxton's wolf family fought off the rest of Argo's pack and Tuck even bit and scratched them on the legs, causing the wolves to howl in pain and the wolf mother shoved them off and punched them down out of the cliff.

"Nina! Look!" Tuck shouted.

She looks up and sees Braxton fighting off Argo and she fears for his safety and said, "Braxie...please be careful."

Braxton scratches and claws him in the face, but Argo leaped up to him and there was some scratches and punches landing into Braxton in the face and he runs off, leaving Argo to chase him down and as the two were gaining towards each other, Braxton picked up maximum speed to lose his tracks, but Argo went much more faster to catch up with him.

"Come on, Saber wolf! You don't have the guts!" Argo shouted.

"You should talk!" Braxton shouted back.

That simple remark drove Argo to go evern more faster and as he caught up with him, he pins him down to the ground and said, "I've let you get away for too long! Now I'll finish what I started off with your birth mother."

Braxton growls at him angrily and shoves him off and pounds him in the skull and throws him down and pins him and Argo lets out his claws to claw Braxton's paw, which he lets out a painful grunt and pushes him down to the edge of the cliff, but Braxton grabs ahold and lands him back to the ground.

"You think I'm gonna give up that easily? Well, I got news for you, Argo..." Braxton began.

Braxton then leaps up to the ground and lands on the top spot of the cliff and shouted, "You don't know me because you're dead wrong!"

Argo then climbs up on those cliffs towards to the top part and caught up with Braxton and said, "I'm 10 times smarter than you!"

Suddenly, a rumble flew out of nowhere and the part of the cliff starts to crack between the both of them that's gonna split them apart and Braxton said, "Look what you did."

Just then, it splits down on the middle, leaving Braxton on one side and Argo on the other and the rest of the herd looks on in complete terror, watching that happen.

"BRAXTON!" Diego shouted.

Braxton looks down and sees Diego standing right below where he's at and he said, "An earthquake's coming by! We gotta get out of here!"

"I'm right behind you!" Braxton shouted.

Just as Braxton was about to head with Diego, Argo suddenly leaps up to the other end of the cliff and grabs Braxton's hind legs and said, "You mean, I'm right behind you!"

The two were falling off the side of the cliff and took a serious glide through the edges and both of them kept fighting each other and Braxton dodged every single punch, claw or bite that Argo attempts to do and Argo shouted, "Hold still, damn it!"

"No!" Braxton shouted.

"Those three girls were the loves of my life! And what I caused to your home...now you see how it feels when you lose something important to you!" Argo shouted, angrily.

"What did I even do to you anyway?!" asked Braxton.

"When your birth mother killed my wife!" Argo shouted.

Braxton growled at him and he said, "I got nothing to do with that!"

"But I knew you were alive, but you won't be for long!" Argo added as he punched him in the face.

Braxton grunts in effort and as they were about to hit the ocean, Argo decided to abandon the ship to watch Braxton fall from his death, but in a crazy twist...Braxton actually snuck out of the cliff berg before he thought of it and as Argo looks up, he sees Braxton getting out of there and said, "Who's the smart one now?"

Argo growls at him as Braxton runs off, but when he turns around...

"Aw, shiz."

The half cliff plows through the other edge out of there and suddenly, the earthquake crumbled down and Argo screamed in terror as he braced himself for the worst and suddenly...boulders hit him straight up and as he fell down on the ground, huge boulders tumbled on top of him, crushing him down hard.

Diego and Braxton scramble on to get out of there and the quakes destroyed the entire wolf home and they immediately caught up with the herd...just in time.

As the earthquake stopped, Braxton looks over at his wolf family and immediately run up to them and embraced them all, just happy that they're all alive and safe. His wolf mother even came over to him and licked his cheeks and said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Braxton replied.

"Dogpile on the tiger!" Ravi shouted.

All of Braxton's siblings went ahead and dogpiled on him and Braxton started laughing joyfully as they embraced him very deeply. Even Tuck walked up to him and he said, "You all right, son?"

Braxton looks up at his wolf stepdad in the eye and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine, dad."

Tuck widened his eyes as he was finally called 'dad' for the first time and it shows that he's finally entering in his life and he said, "Come here, son."

He grabs ahold of his stepson and gave him a noogie and just hugged him deeply and Braxton accepted the hug as well and said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Just then, Diego walks over to the wolf family and Nina looks at Diego in the eye and said, "Thank you for bringing my Braxie out of harm."

"No problem." Diego answered.

"Dogpile on the saber dude!" Ravi shouted.

In no time, the wolf siblings dogpiled on Diego and they were just liking him around and Braxton said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"It's a start." Diego said, with a chuckle.

As Diego got off of them, they heard Shira groan in a sharp pain and fell down to the ground and Diego went over to check on her and asked, "You okay?"

"Diego...it's time." Shira replied.

* * *

Braxton won the fight! But we ain't reached the end of the story! You know what that means when Shira said 'it's time'. The next chapter will explain.


	23. Baby Cubs

Thought I was gonna leave the story with just Shira not giving birth? Think again!

* * *

Chapter 23: Baby Cubs

Diego's heart immediately started beating really fast after hearing that Shira's gonna give birth immediately and asked, "Right now?!"

"No, tomorrow. Yes, now!" Shira growled.

Diego started to freak out because he couldn't believe that this is actually happening and Ellie said, "Remain calm, Diego."

"The baby's coming! How is this your idea of calm?!" Diego exclaimed.

Just then, Manny whacks him on the head with his trunk to help him snap out of it and Nina said, "Take her to the cave."

They all carried Shira all the way inside of the cave and as she was there, she started giving out very labored breaths and with Diego by her side, he told her, "You're gonna be fine."

"I hope you're right." Shira said.

Ethan walks over to Diego and asked, "Is this for real this time, man?"

"Yes, it is for real this time." Diego replied, with a hint of annoyance.

Manny comes up towards the two tigers and Diego was surprised that Manny was there by their side and Diego said, "Manny, you don't have to do this."

"Hey, you were there when Ellie was gonna give birth. This is for returning the favor." Manny answered.

Diego figured that he was willing to stick by them and he knew he couldn't have asked a better friend than that and he said, "Thanks."

Shira looked up at Diego in the face and she told him, "Diego..."

"Yeah?" asked Diego.

"Maybe being mated by you isn't so bad after all." Shira replied.

Diego chuckled softly and he looks up at her and said, "You can do it, Shira. I know you can."

Ellie and Nina also went by their side to help her out while in the process of laboring by giving Shira massive amount of support and as she breathed heavily, she began screaming in labor and pushed as hard as she could and Diego was completely hoping for something to happen soon.

The rest of the herd stared holding out for hope to see if Shira's gonna be okay after this and a few seconds later...

They heard some baby cubs crying as they popped out and one by one...all eight saber cubs appeared outside of Shira's womb and into their lives and one look at them completely changed both sabers life from the start. All eight cubs began nursing Shira to health and she looks at them for the first time as did Diego, who's overwhelmed with a huge amount of emotion as he finally became a father for the first time.

Diego comes over to Shira and nuzzled her forehead and they were completely happy that these cubs were actually theirs and Diego looks at them and said, "I'm so proud of you, Shira."

"Look at what we brought to this life, Diego. 8 little sabers." Shira replied.

The rest of the herd went closer to the others to see the babies for the first time and all of them lets out a collective, "Aw..."

"Congratulations, you two. You are officially parents." Ellie said, with a smile.

Shira looks at them and she just lets out a smile and a little tear in her eye as she felt an explosion of unconditional love inside of her that she's a mother and that it's gonna make a huge impact on her life and the best part is that she has Diego to witness this happening.

"They're so beautiful...just like you." Diego said, smiling.

"And they also got it from their father." Shira added.

Peaches was definitely blown away by all of this and she said, "This is like...a huge miracle for you guys."

"I'm actually glad you're there to see this, Peaches. You can understand the same way we felt when we first had you." Manny replied.

"You were our little joy in our lives. And now...Diego and Shira's kids have given them that same joy." Ellie added.

After the cubs were done nursing, they saw it was only four boys and four girls and Louis asked them, "How can you tell them apart?"

Diego and Shira looked at all eight of them and most of them have their dad's fur and eyes while some of them have their mom's fur color and stripes and Shira said, "They look exactly like us."

"What are you gonna name them?" asked Ravi.

Diego looks up at the four boys and he looked at the one that looks like his dad and he said, "I'm naming this one after me."

"Diego Jr. Has a lovely ring to it." Sid replied.

Then, they looked at the other one who's a little chubbier, but has brown eyes and Shira asked, "What will you name him?"

Diego lets out a smile and he looks up to Manny and said, "Manfred."

Manny widened his eyes in surprise after he heard Diego name this cub after his mammoth friend and asked, "You're naming him after me?"

"Yeah. Big Manny...meet little Manny." Diego replied.

Manny picks up the little one by the trunk and he looks at him in the eye and said, "I'm your Big uncle Manny."

Everyone was really amazed and awestruck by them being new parents that it was an emotional and happy moment for them and as they gave out more names to give the other cubs, Braxton walks over to them and said, "You guys must be very happy."

"We are." Shira replied.

"Braxton...how'd you like to be their full-time uncle?" asked Diego.

Braxton was over the moon happy when he got the role of being an uncle to Diego and Shira's kids and replied, "I would be honored."

Nina then looks up at their home and she said, "Our home is gone now. Where do we go now?"

Suddenly, Braxton thought up of an idea to help them out and he asked, "How about back home with us?"

All of the wolf family were surprised that he's even considering it and Ravi asked, "Really? You sure?"

"Of course. I know who I am now, but it would be really awesome if you were a part of the herd." Braxton replied.

Nina then looks up at Manny and she asked, "Is that all right?"

Manny looks up at the rest of the wolf family and replied, "One thing to say...welcome to our herd."

* * *

The final piece of the puzzle comes in the last chapter!


	24. Welcome to the Herd

The last chapter! This is where it all ends!

* * *

Chapter 24: Welcome to the Herd

After that, the iceberg ship takes them all the way back to Switchback Cove and as the wolf family looks on, they were looking forward to start a whole new adventure with their new family and added to the bunch is Diego and Shira's new cubs that are around their mom and dad and the sabers are finally embracing parenthood.

Sid looks at all of them and he said, "I wanna be their babysitter. I'm good with kids, have a sharp eye on them and I have the mind of a kid."

Diego chuckled at Sid by those traits and he said, "You got the third part right...but not really responsible enough."

Peaches and Louis walked over to them and Peaches asked, "So...what are their names?"

"For the boys; Diego Jr, Little Manny, Ziggy and Mick. And for the girls; Sabra, Kirby, Jade and Zoey." Shira replied.

"They sound so cute." Peaches replied.

Just then...little Mick crawls towards Louis and he gently nuzzles him and he lets out a small chuckle and said, "This one really likes me."

Sid couldn't believe one of them really likes Louis around and he picks Mick up and attempts to make baby faces to him and what he got in return...Mick urinates on Sid's fur. Peaches tried to stifle her snicker as did Louis when they witnessed Mick giving Sid a little present.

"Eesh..." Sid muttered.

Diego couldn't help but laugh at this and he said, "That's my boy."

Sid gently puts Mick down and as he looked at his parents, Diego gently pats them on the head and said, "This is our weird and crazy family."

Braxton then comes towards the couple and their new kids and all of a sudden, all of them were all around Braxton and the saber wolf chuckled at this and said, "You guys must really like me, huh?"

Braxon looked at Ziggy and noticed those black stripes around his forehead and realized that they look alike and said, "This guy looks like me."

Suddenly, his wolf family comes in and Nina asked, "Have you finally felt like you belong?"

"Yep, so far. I think I'm getting the hang of this now." Braxton replied.

Nina, Tuck and the rest of Braxton's wolf siblings walked towards Diego and Shira and Nina told them, "This is gonna be the best change of our lives."

"And this is only the beginning." Diego replied.

Braxton agreed with that and as he looked around the rest of the herd, he could see how lucky he is and very appreciative of everything that had happened to him within these past couple of days and how far he had come and he lets out a smile, knowing that his future is gonna be a lot brighter with his wolf family and his new family.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky." Braxton added.

Suddenly, Ravi and the rest of his wolf siblings dogpiled on Braxton and they began laughing with him and Braxton immediately felt the energy to chase them and said, "I'll get you for that!"

They started playing around and laughing with each other and there was nothing Braxton couldn't ask for anything more and as for Diego and Shira...nothing could be more better than the fact that their cubs will have the best future ever for them. They looked at each other and their kids as well and they knew...their lives will be changed forever.

* * *

And that's it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored this story! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it! AniUniverse saying laterz!


End file.
